The Adventures of Superman (Season One)
by epicfortnite1287
Summary: "You may know his story. But you don't know mine." Yeah...but let's tell it anyways. Might get a bit AU later.
1. The Last Children of Krypton

**Season One Episode One: The Last Children of Krypton**

*translated from Kryptonian*

Deep underground, rocks shake and crack. Above ground, a futuristic scientist uses his gear to examine the core.

"Oh no." He states.

He rushes into another room and finds his wife.

"Lara. I have something terrible to tell you." He says.

"What is it?" Lara asks.

"I found out what Zod found. Krypton...it's core is destabilizing. It a matter of DAYS, the entire planet will be too unstable, and the planet will blow."

"Wh-what? No. That can't happen. It won't...I mean...are you sure? Did you-did you ask the council?"

"Zod told me, and I checked, told the council, they didn't believe my evidence and refused to help. Said I was looking too much into things, then I went back and triple checked. And I am 100% sure that Krypton only has days."

"And the council won't help us...oh my God...what-what are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know. But don't worry. I still have one small ship that can get us off the planet."

"It's not big enough, Jor-El, it could only fit someone the size of a...Kal! Kal can't...he can't...no...please, we must find a way!"  
"Don't worry. Zod said he has a plan. I don't know what it is...but he does. And I trust him with my life."

In the council building, the front doors blow open and a futuristic army marches in, shooting security. The leader of this army marches into the council room and takes off his mask.

"Zod?" One of the council members asks.

"I know you do not believe that Krypton is in any danger, but I do."

"You do not have any authority here." They say.

"I will give you one chance, and ONLY one chance. Give me control of the government, or I will give myself this power."

"You can't just waltz in and take control of the planet like this!"

"Watch me."

Zod fires the council members dead.

"Previous attempts to overthrow this council did not have such a big army. An army of people willing to do anything to try to get off this planet before it blows. I will do anything to save my people!" Zod proclaims.

Jor-El sees the council building and rushes in to see Zod with his army.

"Zod, what are you doing? What have you done?"

"I have overthrown this planet's government!"

"What are you? Mad?"

"Krypton is dying, and I will do anything to make sure its people survive. Now I am in control."

"But by killing the council members?!"

"Do you have a better plan?"

Jor-El stays silent.

"I only have one idea on how to escape this planet alive. But you're not going to like it."

"I already don't like it."

"The Phanton Zone projector."

"What?"

"We don't have enough ships! There's a prison ship and that's not big enough to carry the entire planet. I've already started an evacuation onto the prison ship and those left behind will evacuate with me into the Phantom Zone projector."

"If that projector takes any of us, we will be lost anywhere in time and space in ANY Earth!"

"But there is a release option. The prison ship escapes with a couple thousand Kryptonians, and once they reach a new planet, they will release us from our prison."

"One by one? There are millions of us! What if the planet we find isn't big enough to hold all of us? What if it's atmosphere is different? What if we don't even find a planet?!"

"It's the only plan we've got! We're running out of time, Jor-El! Now you can either stay here and argue with me, or you can get to that prison ship, which is about to take off."

Jor-El stays standing in front of him.

"So be it, Jor-El." Zod says.

Jor-El punches Zod in the face. A couple soldiers walk up to him and grab his arms.

"Take him to the ship." Zod orders.

Jor-El headbutts one soldier in his nose and uses his free arm to punch the other soldier. He tackles Zod and starts beating him until more soldiers rush in and drag Jor-El outside. They push him to the ground outside and Jor-El gets up and looks at the building, before running off.

Meanwhile, the army escorts the people of Krypton into the prison ship until it's nearly full. The prison ship closes and the rest of the people crowd around the council building. One of the soldiers walks up to Zod.

"Obviously we can't save everyone. You do know that, right?"

"I do. But as long as we save people, as long as we try, then I will see my efforts as satisfactory. Do you understand, Ursa?"

"Yes sir." She walks off.

Jor-El starts building a small space ship in his house as Lara walks in.

"Can that ship take us away from Krypton?" Lara asks.

"I can't. It's not big enough for us, and we don't have enough time to build a bigger one. But this one CAN fit Kal-El."

"But what about Zod? He's evacuating the planet!"

"Zod's a madman! He doesn't have a plan! At least not a good one. His idea is to take us into the Phantom Zone."

"No...but-"

"I know. I know."

Jor-El hugs Lara.

"Kal-El will make it. I promise. I promise you." Jor-El states.

He then turns to his ship and finishes it.

"Kal-El will be safe on Earth." Jor-El says.

"Earth? Why Earth?"

"It's the only other planet within a lightyear that sustains life. Nearly identical to Kryptonians. He will blend in. While the planet is not as advanced, he will survive. It's our only hope, and we only have a day."

"Okay."

"There's a problem. I need a power source. A strong one, for it to make it's way to Earth."

"And where would you get such a power source?"

"...I don't know...wait, there is one. Inside the Phantom Zone projector. If I can get the chip, I will be able to power the ship."

Jor-El walks out of their house but Lara follows him.

"Jor-El!" She calls.

Jor-El stops.

"Do you realize that if you do take that chip, then the Kryptonians will have no hope of escaping this planet. Are you willing enough to doom your entire race?"

Jor-El looks out over the Kryptonians running into the prison ship.

"We have failed. We were ignorant, and selfish. We refused to change. And it was that refusal that will get us killed. The humans on Earth are similar to us in this regard. But Kal-El...I believe can help them be better. I know he can. He can do what we didn't. He can be better than us. I believe it. And I will take that chip."

"...you really are a crazy man, Jor-El." Lara says.

Jor-El looks down.

"But please...you must save our son."

Jor-El nods and goes to the council building. He walks inside and sees Zod.

"Zod." He states.

The soldiers block him from going inside.

"Let him in." Zod orders.

Jor-El walks inside.

"The Phantom Zone projector, I need it." Jor-El orders.

"Have you finally come to your senses?" Zod asks.

"No. I need the chip inside it."

"But that chip is required for it to work."

"Please Zod, you must listen."

"No. We need it to survive. Are you coming or not?!"

Jor-El sprints across the room and grabs the projector.

"NO!" Zod yells and grabs him from behind.

He pulls him to the ground and starts punching him. Jor-El blocks a punch and headbutts Zod, pushing him off of him. He grabs the projector, swinging it around and hitting Zod across the face. Zod pulls out a gun but Jor-El grabs it from him, and shoots the controls on the doors, closing them just as the army is about to march in. Zod grabs Jor-El by the throat and starts to strangle him.

"Krypton must live!" Zod proclaims.

Jor-El tries to loosen Zod's grip but he can't. That's when the building starts to shake.

"Oh no." Zod starts. "It's too early! We still had one day!"

Jor-El then punches Zod and escapes from his grip and takes a breath. He grabs the gun and shoots Zod, knocking him back into the door. Zod tumbles out of the way of some rubble that falls where he was sitting. Then the doors burst open and the army marches in. They all aim their guns at Jor-El.

"FIRE!" Zod yells.

Jor-El then reaches over and grabs the Phantom Zone projector and fires it at the army.

"NNNOOOOO!" Zod yells as he, Non, Ursa, and half his army are all taken prisoner by the Phantom Zone.

Jor-El looks around and sees them gone. The building starts to crumble as he pulls out the chip and leaves the projector itself. He runs towards his house where Kal-El is in the ship waiting for him. As he's running, he sees an earthquake start and the prison ship sink into the ground.

Jor-El makes it to his house and plugs the chip into the ship.

"There. It's done."

Lara is waiting for him.

"Goodbye, Kal-El. I will always love you." Lara says.

Jor-El then pulls out a special ship he made, and plugs it into the ship as well.

"Son, we will always be with you. Never forget that. Be better than us..." Jor-El says before hesitantly pressing the button, and the ship takes off.

The ship leaves the atmosphere and Krypton closes in on itself, crumbling before a huge explosion erupts from the planet's surface. The ship flies through space, past several planets before then seeing Earth. It starts to fly directly towards the planet, and enters the atmosphere. The pod becomes a fireball before crashing into the green fields of Earth. It hits the ground several times as the huge fireball erupts into an explosion.

THE ADVENTURES OF SUPERMAN

 **Next Time on The Adventures of Superman: Hero (1x2)**

 **Growing up on Earth, Clark Kent must learn how to fit in, while also learning about his past.**

 **A/N: Yeah, yeah that's all I really have for the description of the next chapter. Mmkay bye.**


	2. Hero

**Season One Episode 2: Hero**

Clark Kent walks into Perry White's office.

"You wanted to see me?" Clark asks.

"Yeah. Where's the story I asked for?" Perry asks.

"I...don't have it with me right now. I'm typing it up right now." Clark says.

"I told you I needed it now. Right now."

"I'll have it in an hour."

"...fine. Just do it."

Clark nods and leaves the office. Later that day, Lois walks in and hands Perry a story.

"Here, chief." She says.

Perry is staring at Clark typing his story from his office.

"Hey, you okay?" Lois asks.

"Hm? Oh, yeah yeah, I'm fine." He states. "It's just that...this is the 5th story Clark hasn't turned in this month."

Clark hears him from outside the office.

"Maybe I should let him go." Perry says.

"No. He's a good guy, he's got a good heart, and he always eventually turns in the stories. Maybe being out on the field gets to him or something. I would give him another chance." Lois suggests.

"I already have. Multiple times."

"Well then, give him another. And maybe a warning."

"...yeah, maybe you're right. Sorry, didn't mean to dump my problems on you. You can...go...or whatever."

"No problem."

She leaves the office and Clark watches her go. Clark smiles. Clark walks onto a farm and towards an old house. He steps inside and sees his mother. Martha Kent.

"Hey, Clark!" She calls to him. "It's good to see you here!"

"Hey mom. ... Can I ask you something?" Clark asks.

"Shoot."

"These...things, I can do, like...the things I have to hide, why do I have to hide them? How do I have these things but everyone else doesn't? Where did I come from?"

Martha looks at the floor. They then go into their tool shed and lift off a cover of an old box in the back. Inside is a small space ship.

"Twenty six years ago, this ship crashed on this very farm. Inside, was a baby. He was different then other people, but me and Jonathan decided to raise him, and he grew up, to be you. You had these abilities, and we didn't really know where you came from, all we knew, is that we should hide it." Martha explains.

"That's it?" Clark asks.

"I'm sorry, Clark. I don't have the answers."

Clark looks into the pod.

"There has to be more." Clark says.

"There is. But I don't know what it is. You can look into it if you want. Maybe you'll see something I didn't." Martha says and leaves him to it.

Clark stands back and uses his x-ray vision on the pod. He puts his hand inside and brings out a small device. He x-rays the pod again and sees some kind of drive inside. He presses a button and the drive pops out. He plugs the drive inside the device and presses the button on the device. Nothing happens.

He places the device on the table and turns, only to see Jor-El.

"Kal-El."

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Clark says.

"I am Jor-El. And I am your father."

"My father's name is Jonathan Kent."

"I assume those are the people who have raised you on this planet. Earth. Let me explain something to you. I assume you've experienced some...strange things?"

"What do you want?"

"Anything you can do, that humans cannot?"

"...yeah."

"These are abilities Krytonians have, but the Red Son near Krypton kept us from using them. But the Yellow Sun of Earth should allow you to use these abilities. Super strength, invulnerability, flight, advanced hearing, freeze breath, and many types of vision. Including heat vision-"

"Woah, slow down. What's a Kryto...what?"

"Kal-El-"

"Stop calling me that."

"-you are from the planet Krypton, and you are an alien, to these people. Years ago, the core destabilized and the planet was doomed to be destroyed. And so I sent you in my own spaceship away from the planet to Earth. You would not die here with me and your mother. It exploded, and I died there 26 Earth years ago."

"If you're dead, how are you here then?"

"Easy. Artificial intelligence. Krypton was millions of years more advanced than Earth and we were able to make an AI system. I am your guide, programmed by your father, Jor-El, and will answer any questions you have about your past."

"Woah."

"So...any more questions?"

Martha sits out on the porch and looks over the farm. Clark walks up to her.

"Anything?" Martha asks.

"Oh yeah. I found out where I came from." Clark replies.

"Wait, really?"

"Yes."

Martha smiles and they hug on the porch. The next day, Clark walks down the street towards the Daily Planet until he turns and hears screaming. He rushes down the street and down an alley and he sees a huge apartment building on fire.

He thinks back, years right before he was about to leave college. He returned home over Spring Break, to go see his parents. Jonathan was still alive then. Jonathan had went out to the garage and see his truck half-destroyed. He saw Clark standing in front of it, staring.

"You okay?" Jonathan asked.

"Y-yeah. I'm...I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean it, just-" Clark tried to explain.

"No, no seriously it's okay. I know, you're...strong."

"...why? Why does this happen? How...does this happen? Why am I different?" Clark had asked.

"I'm going to be honest with you, Clark. I don't know. I don't fully know. But what I do know is this: You are...different. You are different from us. In a physical sense. But emotionally, you grew up normally. You were raised normally. You were raised to do good. Now you didn't have to listen but you did. And I know you, Clark. Deep down, you are a good person. And when you grow up, you'll be something even better."

All these years, Clark had remembered his words. He remembers them now. He looks at the burning building. The people of Metropolis look up at the burning building. That's when a strange figure flies down the street and stops in front of the building. He takes in a deep breath and blows out the fire. The front door is kicked down and the people run out, coughing. Everyone looks up at the figure, and he flies up into the air and disappears.

"So you've decided to save the humans?" Jor-El asks in the shed.

"When people need help, I go and save them." Clark explains.

Clark looks into the pod and finds something else.

"What's this?" He asks.

"That is Kryptonian battle armor. Well, the suit worn underneath it. Jor-El used to own it. Jor-El kept it in there as a sort of memory. It is indestructible on this planet."

"I'm going to try it on."

Clark puts on the boots and suit and cape, revealing himself in the Superman suit.

"It looks nice." Clark comments.

"You've revealed yourself to the world."

"They don't know I'm Clark Kent. They just know there's someone who can fly and put out fires with his breath in Metropolis."

"Still suspicious."

"Then I'll reveal myself as...a hero."

"So you're part time job is saving the world?"

"I will always help whoever's in need. How tough can it be?"

"That part is correct. You are the most powerful living thing in this entire solar system."

Several papers are slid across a table towards the end. Perry White turns and sees the papers.

"What's this?" He asks.

"I just thought I would turn in as many stories as I could to make up for the ones I lost." Clark explains.

"Well, thank you."

Perry sits back and looks at the papers as Clark leaves the office, and the building to try to find another story.

THE ADVENTURES OF SUPERMAN

 **Next Time on the Adventures of Superman: The Superman (1x3)**

 **Superman reveals himself to the world as Superman, and attempts to be a hero to the world, but it's not as easy as he thought, as the world reacts to the arrival of an alien.**


	3. The Superman

**Season One Episode 3: The Superman**

 **My name is Clark Kent. I was sent away from my home planet of Krypton as a baby, and grew up on Earth. I found out that I had powers on this new planet, and eventually revealed myself to the world, as Superman. My secret identity is a field reporter at the Daily Planet, but when I'm not working, I'm out saving the world as a superhero. The Superman.**

 **Previously on the Adventures of Superman...**

 **Clark looked into the pod that sent him to Earth**

 **He discovered some Kryptonian technology**

 **He discovered Jor-El's AI**

 **He discovered the Superman suit**

 **He revealed himself to the world**

 **And he works for the Daily Planet as a field reporter**

* * *

 **A/N: SUPERMAN SAVING MONTAGE**

Over the course of a few weeks, Superman has gone around saving everyone in need. From failed rockets launches, to burning buildings, to even cats from trees. Lois walks into the office of Perry White.

"Lois, I need a story. Like something good. About Superman." Perry says.

"What am I supposed to say, Chief? That he's saving people? It's not really a new thing for him." Lois replies.

"I don't know, try to talk to him."

"How?"

"Like I said, I don't know. But at least try. That's all I ask."

"That's near impossible."

"Try!"

Lois rolls her eyes and leaves. A group of robbers run to their car from the front doors of a bank and start driving down the street. But the car gets stopped when Superman appears in front of it and stops it from moving forward.

"Step out of the vehicle please." Superman says.

Two men pull out their machine guns and start firing at him. The bullets crush upon impact of his skin. His suit doesn't even tear. He uses super speed to take the guns away from them, and even flies a cop car over to them. The two officers step out and arrest the robbers.

One cop pulls his hat further up his forehead.

"Gee, thanks Superman." He says.

Superman flies away from the road. He returns to the shed and checks out his suit.

"So...why doesn't my suit rip? Or why my skin doesn't get punctured when I'm shot at?" Clark asks.

"Your skin is impenetrable on Earth because of the yellow sun. It gives you your power. The suit is also impenetrable. Krypton had advance technology, remember?" Jor-El's AI explains.

"Thanks."

"So are you always just going to go to the shed whenever you have a question, or need help?"

"Where else should I go?"

"Eventually, someone will catch on that Superman always hides out in his mother's shed. Maybe you should make a home away from home. Like a fortress."

"And where do we build my home away from home?"

"Somewhere where no one on Earth can find it. Blend it in in the Arctic."

"Well, that IS somewhere where no one would find it."

"It will be filled with Kryptonian technology."

"Um, I don't think I have that much Kryptonian technology."

"No worries, Kal-El, there is plenty you can find in the spacecraft you came in."

"I'll give it a try."

Superman flies up to the Arctic and sees a good spot to build. He lands on the ground and calls Jor-El's AI.

"One question: What am I supposed to build this out of?" Superman asks.

"The reason I sent you to Earth was because Kryptonians have encountered it before. Your father discovered the only other planet with life and so sent a scout ship to investigate. It crashed, but he knew that there was life here. That ship has more Kryptonian technology."

"Where is it?"

"It crashed in the middle of the Indian Ocean."

"That's not very specific."

"Luckily for you, I have the coordinates in my memory."

Superman flies through the air until he starts flying over the water. He uses his x-ray vision to find the ship and flies underneath the water. He finds the ship and lifts it up and out of the ocean. He then flies it back to the Arctic and places it down.

"Let's get started." He says.

Meanwhile, Lois sits atop her rooftop looking out over the city. She then sees some smoke rise up from a building. It's a fire. She races down to the street and calls a taxi.

The taxi rolls up to the burning building. She hands the driver some money and steps out. She looks up as the fire is put out by Superman. Superman flies out of the window and looks down at the people.

"Superman! Superman, down here!" She calls out.

Superman smiles, and decides to land. Lois runs up to him.

"Superman, I'm Lois Lane from the Daily Planet, I want to interview you."

"I don't exactly have time to do that now, Ms. Lane."

"Then how about some other time? Just for an interview."

"Maybe." He says with a smile and flies up. "Bye!"

Snow blows over the scout ship as it covers it with white. Superman turns on the power and the technology starts to work again. He even sets up some technology from his pod. Eventually, the entire fortress is ready and done.

"You did some nice work here, Kal-El." Jor-El says.

"I know. Pretty proud of myself." Superman says.

"What about that interview with Lois Lane?" He asks.

"Should I go? Is it safe to put out information about myself?"

"It's good for people to know stuff about you. It helps trust form. It's up to you."

"...I personally think it's a bad idea. What if someone uses that information against me?"

"Hm..."

Lois gets home from her apartment and puts down her bag. She then looks out her window and sees Superman fly by and hovers outside.

Lois walks out onto her roof and sees Superman floating there.

"I'm guessing you're here for the interview." Lois says.

"Yes I am."

Lois pulls out her phone to record it.

"First question: Why are you helping us?" She asks.

"I was raised that way. To be good." He answers.

"Where were you raised?"

"Right here in the US."

"So you were raised normally?"

"Yes."

"Then third question, how can you do these things? Flying, super strength, you can just simply blow out fires..."

"It's an ability only _I_ can use."

"That's not an answer."

"...only _my kind_ can use it."

" _Your kind?_ "

"Yes. I'm a Kryptonian."

"What the hell is that?"

"It's a species from a different planet."

"What?"

"I'm from the planet Krypton. The core was destabilizing and about to explode, so my father sent me away in a small spaceship before it was about to explode. All the other Kryptonians died, but I made it to Earth and survived. I was raised here."

"Wait, so you're saying that alien life exists?"

"Yeah, it does."

"That's gotta be fake. You're so full of it."

"I'm serious, Lois. I'm from Krypton. I'm here to help people!"

"Don't call me Lois."

"What will it take to convince you?"

"If you are an alien...Superman...then I will never trust you. With all this power, you could do anything. And I don't trust one person with that power. Absolute power corrupts absolutely. Get off my roof."

Superman looks down and slowly flies away from the roof.

THE ADVENTURES OF SUPERMAN

 **Next Time on the Adventures of Superman: Unstable Foundation (1x4)**

 **Metropolis is in trouble. Everyone in Metropolis is panicking for their lives and Superman is the only one who can save them.**

 **A/N: This isn't my favorite chapter. It's a bit too sad, and really short. But next one will be a lot better, and out a lot sooner.**


	4. Unstable Foundation

**Season One Episode 4: Unstable Foundation**

 **My name is Clark Kent. I was sent away from my home planet of Krypton as a baby, and grew up on Earth. I found out that I had powers on this new planet, and eventually revealed myself to the world, as Superman. My secret identity is a field reporter at the Daily Planet, but when I'm not working, I'm out saving the world as a superhero. The Superman.**

 **Previously on the Adventures of Superman...**

 **Superman has revealed himself to the world**

 **Superman built the Fortress of Solitude**

 **Lois Lane doesn't trust Superman who revealed himself to be a Kryptonian during an interview**

* * *

Clark returns to the Fortress.

"Everything go as planned?" Jor-El asks.

"All I told them was that I was a Kryptonian."

"Is that safe?"

"No one on this Earth knows what a Kryptonian is. And even if they did, what are they going to do?"

"So everyone knows there's a Kryptonian on planet Earth here to save them."

"Yes. And unfortunately, not a lot of people trust me. Some do, but a lot of people don't exactly trust me."

"I remember that Jor-El once said that you would be different from the ones on Earth, but if you found truly good people there, then you would grow up to be a great Kryptonian. And soon enough, the people of Earth will see that in you, Kal."

"Thanks, Jor-El."

"No, Jor-El was your father. I am not him."

"Then who are you?"

"His AI."

"I'm sorry, but I don't really think each time I say your name I should say: 'My Kryptonian's father AI.'"

The AI just stares at him blankly.

"If that's not what you want to call me, then come up with a name yourself then. I welcome you."

"I've...gotta go."

Clark turns and jogs out of the Fortress. Clark walks out of Martha's house and nods back to her.

"I'll be back tonight." Clark says.

He then super speeds to Metropolis. He hands a story to Perry White and walks out of the office and passes Lois.

"Hey Clark." She greets.

"Oh, hey Lois."

He adjusts his glasses and smiles. He steps into the elevator and the elevator reaches the bottom of the building. He leaves and walks into the lobby. But then he hears something with his hearing. It's rumbling.

He looks up and then the ground starts shaking. Everyone outside falls to the ground or starts running. The pillars inside start collapsing and the ground cracks. Clark hears someone yell from outside.

"EARTHQUAKE!"

The windows starts shattering. Everyone upstairs in the Daily Planet starts hiding under tables and door frames and such. The road outside starts breaking into two. Half an apartment building starts collapsing. All of Metropolis starts breaking and cracking.

Some building collapses and smoke rises from everywhere. Another building collapses. Then the ground stops collapsing, but then the globe on top of the Daily Planet breaks off and tumbles off. It silently falls from the roof towards the ground but it gets caught by Superman.

Superman slowly lowers it onto the street and all the people watch. He stares, but then turns and sees the Daily Planet. He sees rubble blocking up the doors and the elevators. Superman pries the concrete away and the news reporters all run out from the hole and down the broken stairs.

Superman sees Perry White running out.

"Mr. White!" He calls.

Perry turns.

"Where's Ms. Lane?"

"Sh-she ran towards the stairs to get out. Along with a couple other reporters. I don't know th-though." Perry explains.

"Then go. I'll find her."

Perry runs down the stairs. Superman flies out the window and x-rays the building. He finds the survivors running out the front door, but Lois is nowhere inside.

"Dammit."

He hears a scream and turns around. He flies towards the screaming across the city. He sees a man stuck under a bunch of bricks face down on the sidewalk. Superman lands and sweeps off the bricks. He picks up the man who's unconscious. He flies and floats towards the hospital.

The walls have cracks as well as the parking lot. All the windows are broken and the lights are out. He carries the man inside the hospital.

"This man needs help!"

A couple of nurses run over and try to drag him onto a gurney. Superman helps. He looks around and sees a couple of bleeding and injured doctors and nurses.

"They will be safe here. Thank you." A nurse says and wheels off the man.

Superman flies over the city and back to the Daily Planet. He x-rays around the area, and sees a huge hole in the street. He slowly lands in the hole and sees a huge gas truck. It's on its side. He x-rays it and sees that it's covering up a small hole underneath created by the earthquake.

Inside the hole is Lois.

"Lois."

He x-rays the truck but the driver has been stabbed in the belly with a sharp rod. He's bleeding out. Then Lois wakes up.

"What? What the hell is going on?" She says.

"Lois. There's been an earthquake. You're trapped in a hole and are trapped in because of a crashed gas truck." Superman explains.

"Who am I talking to?"

"Superman."

"Oh, Christ..." She whispers.

"I will get you out of here."

"Then lift the damn truck!"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"The driver's been stabbed. By a large rod. If I try to lift it, his wound could get even worse."

"Please, at least try."

Superman hears more screaming from somewhere else in the city.

"This will take a lot of time. I'm sorry, but I have to help other people. But I promise, I will be back."

Superman turns to some other bystanders.

"Grab a tissue, towel, cloth, anything. But I need you to try and stop the bleeding for the driver." Superman says and flies off.

One bystander pulls a tissue out of her pocket.

Throughout the day, Superman carries injured person after injured person to the hospital. Even without power, the hospital is completely full. As Superman flies over buildings, a helicopter flies overhead. Another news station reports on the damage.

Martha watches from back at her house. She just stares, mouth opened at it.

Back in Metropolis, the cracks finally get to an office building and the top portion starts to break and collapse. Everyone is already out of the building but the top floors start dropping debris down onto the ground below. People start running down the street trying to dodge it. Superman comes flying by and catches most of the debris. He even laser visions some rubble into tiny pieces so it doesn't hurt anyone.

The building collapses and smoke completely covers the entire block. He uses his super breath to blow it away and everyone is there, coughing.

Superman turns and pulls a car away from the doors of a bus, and lets the people out. One citizen looks up at him with joy.

"Thank you."

Superman smiles. But then he hears screaming, but not with his super hearing. He turns and sees a group of people running down the street towards Superman.

"What's the matter?" He asks at full attention.

"My friend. We were trying to make it to his mother's house, but these men...they came out with guns and clubs...they came out and started beating on him. They were all wearing the same clothes, and..." The citizen explains frantically.

"A group of individuals came out and attacked you."

"They said they were called, 'Metropolis 78.'"

"I heard of them. They're some kind of gang. Always hanging out in alleys at night, never really did anything big." Another citizen comments.

"So there's a gang that, now seeing there opportunity, has attacked Metropolis?"

"Yeah, and they're on their way here right now."

...

Superman steps onto the bus.

"Alright, everyone back on the bus. Does anyone here know how to drive? Hey. Does anyone here know how to drive?!" He shouts.

"I do!" A citizen wades through the crowd and to the front.

"I know how to drive." He says.

"Good. Take the bus, and drive it as far away as possible from Metropolis 78."

"Okay. What are you going to do?"

"Stop them. Go."

Superman runs out of the bus and takes off into the sky.

Meanwhile, Metropolis 78 moves through the streets with guns, setting cars and trash on fire, knocking stuff over. Superman flies across the city towards the police department. He lands and walks inside. He sees all the cops there. Some injured with bandages around their foreheads and broken wrists and casts.

They look up and see Superman.

"Superman. Superman! It's Superman! Superman." They chatter.

"I need your help. The gang, Metropolis 78, is moving throughout the streets of this city. They're beating people, causing even more chaos then we had when it was just the earthquake. And now, I need your help to defeat them. We can band together. Together, we can stop this gang." Superman announces.

"You're Superman. You could stop them yourself. Why come to us?" One of the cops asks.

"Because I believe in this city. Of course I can stop them by myself. But I believe that you can band together, and show not only them, but this city that an earthquake will not be the end of us. Will not be the end of order in this city."

Some of the cops get up and get into a group.

Superman slowly floats towards the ground and blocks Metropolis 78.

"Not so fast." He states.

"It's Superman. ... Out of our way." The gang leader states.

"The road ends here."

The entire gang pull out their guns and fire. The bullets bounce off of Superman's chest.

He looks down at it, and looks back up and shakes his head. The members stop firing before turning and seeing the big group of cops run through the gang and start arresting some members.

"Get down! Get down on the ground! Get down on the ground! Hands on your head! Down on the ground! Hands on your head!" They yell.

Some gang members run away into the alleys. Superman stands there and watch. The police do it by themselves. The citizens crowd around and clap. The cops then turn to look at Superman.

"Thanks, Superman."

Superman smiles and flies off. It's the evening, and the city has survived. The smoke has been put out, the citizens are alive, and the hospital has come back online. That's when Superman flies over back to the Daily Planet and sees a group of citizens crowding around the gas truck in the hole with flashlights. One of the citizens is Perry White.

They back up as Superman lands.

"Is she still okay?" He asks.

"She's fine. You just have to get her out."

"Got it."

Superman walks over to the truck.

"Lois, I'm going to get you out of here. Alright?" He announces.

"Right." She says.

Superman looks inside the truck and sees the stabbed driver.

"Is he okay?" He asks.

"Yeah. He's alive."

Superman puts his hands under the truck.

"I'm going to try and lift it now, okay?"

Superman tries to slowly lift it to try and keep the driver alive. Then the rod starts ripping against the driver's skin.

"Oh no."

Superman puts the truck back down. Only this time, the tank breaks open and gasoline starts pouring in.

"Uh, Superman?!" Lois calls out.

"I hear it. Oh...dammit."

"Try lifting it!"

"I can't! It'll kill the driver!"

"Don't you have laser eyes or something?"

"It'll set the gasoline on fire!"

The gasoline starts filling the hole and is now up to Lois' waist.

"I'm going to drown in gasoline here!" Lois yells.

"I know!"

Superman flies up to the driver's seat and sees the unconscious man. He rips open the door and throws it down the street. When he does it, it breaks a street light and it falls forward. Sparks start flying from the cable, inches away from the gasoline.

Superman reaches in, and grabs onto the rod. He clenches his fist and breaks the rod. Superman carries the driver out, and carries him down to the crowd.

"Go! Get as far away from here as possible!" He orders.

The crowd backs up. Superman stands next to the truck.

"I'm lifting it now!" Superman announces.

The gasoline reaches up to Lois' chin. She's gasping for breath.

Superman grabs the truck and lifts it over his head. Lois looks up and sees Superman standing there above her, while carrying the truck. Lois quickly crawls out of the hole and crawls away, leaving a trail of gasoline behind her. Superman and Lois look back and see the streetlight fire out a few sparks about to lands in the gasoline.

Faster than a speeding bullet, Superman uses his freeze breath and turns the gasoline to ice. It also blows away the sparks. Superman lays down the truck and pulls away the streetlight. The crowd crowds around again and Lois stands up. Superman smiles at the crowd and the crowd smiles back.

They start clapping. Superman slowly hovers up into the sky and flies away. Even Lois smiles and claps along with the crowd.

"And how is humanity reacting to the Superman?" Jor-El's AI asks.

"Pretty well. They take me as a hero. Like you said, they now know me as the Kryptonian who came to Earth to save them."

"Still, you'll have to be pretty careful. Not everyone is going to be automatically on board with you."

Superman nods.

"So...have you come up with that name?" Jor-El asks.

"Yes I have. I realized that you're basically Jor-El, and I'm a Kryptonian. I'll see you next time, father."

Superman then leaves the Fortress.

At midnight that night, Lois is typing on her computer for a story.

 _ **SUPERMAN SAVES THE DAY**_

Meanwhie, Superman, looking tired walks up to the Kent home.

Martha comes running out and gives Superman the biggest hug she can give him.

"I had a tough day at work." Superman comments.

THE ADVENTURES OF SUPERMAN

 **Next Time on the Adventures of Superman: On the Run (1x5)**

 **Now with Superman being welcomed as the savior of Metropolis, everyone else starts to investigate him. One of them being Cadmus labs, who is a bit concerned about the _minor_ revelation that ALIEN LIFE EXISTS.**


	5. On the Run

**Season One Episode 5: On the Run**

 **My name is Clark Kent. I was sent away from my home planet of Krypton as a baby, and grew up on Earth. I found out that I had powers on this new planet, and eventually revealed myself to the world, as Superman. My secret identity is a field reporter at the Daily Planet, but when I'm not working, I'm out saving the world as a superhero. The Superman.**

 **Previously on the Adventures of Superman...**

 **Superman has revealed himself to the world**

 **Superman told the world that he's an alien**

 **Lois now supports Superman**

* * *

A truck is driving across the bridge before they see a car stop in the middle of the road. They spin the wheel in the car and it drives off the road. It starts falling the water as Superman flies and catches the car. He places it on the stable ground and the driver steps out.

"Thank you so much, Superman." He thanks.

Superman flies away. The video of this is being watched by a room of soldiers. One of the people watching is Amanda Waller.

"He's an alien. Alien life is confirmed to exist. It's incredible. I want you to find him. We need to get any info we can on Superman. We're going to Metropolis." She orders.

THE ADVENTURES OF SUPERMAN

Clark walks into the Daily Planet. It's been rebuilt after the earthquake. Most of Metropolis is nearly finished. Thanks to Superman, the city has survived. After Clark hands in his story, he goes to leave, but bumps into another worker.

"Oh, sorry." Clark apologizes, before seeing who it is.

"Sorry, Clark. My bad." Jimmy says. "Hey, by the way, while I have you here, I was thinking, why don't next time you need a story, I go and help you get some better pictures?"

"Yeah. Yeah, that's a good idea. Look, I'm kind of busy right now but I'll call you when we can."

"Okay, cool. See you around."

Clark leaves.

A couple of helicopters land on a helicopter pad in Metropolis. Out steps the Cadmus soldiers along with Amanda Waller.

"Let's head to base."

They walk into the lab and start setting up their equipment.

"According to footage taken from all over Metropolis, Superman can use heat vision, and put out fires with his breath. He can lift cars with one hand effortlessly and bullets crush upon impact on his skin. He can fly at super speed, so fast it creates sonic booms, he is the most dangerous living thing on this Earth and we have to bring him in for questioning. We can't just put the Earth's safety in the hands on this alien and trust that he won't turn on us. The only bad thing, is that we need to find a weakness. Every man has a weakness." Amanda explains.

"But he's not a man. He's an alien." A soldier says.

"That's the problem. Bullets don't harm him. We can't just run in there and expect to bring him down. We need a plan."

"But how do we do that? He has no weaknesses!" The soldier says.

"He has one. Look. He cares for these people. If someone's in trouble, he goes to save them. No matter what. That will be his downfall. Now, that's where the plan starts."

The soldiers enter a room and start looking at photos and watching videos of Superman saving people. Amanda walks in.

"I'm disappointed in you. Do you not see a pattern? Every time Superman saves someone he flies up into the sky. Why?" Amanda explains.

The soldiers look at each other.

"I've got a report from a pilot that saw Superman while he was flying. He rose above the clouds and soaked in the sun's rays."

"So what? What does that have anything to do with this?"

"Well, he flies into the sky every time. Every, single, time. It can't JUST be a coincidence. There has to be a reason. Why does he need the sun? You need to start thinking about these things."

"What's your theory?"

"...he's a Kryptonian. There are many things we don't know about them, but they are very different from us. Being from a different planet, he could need anything from that sun. What if he's like a plant? What if he needs the sunlight that it gives off for some reason?"

"Like a source of energy?"

"Yeah. He goes to the sun to recharge after every rescue. Just like a plant."

"If he's like a plant, and he needs the sun to survive-"

"Then we have to take it away from him. This is still just a theory, and I don't want to risk my soldiers on a theory. I could be wrong, but as of right now, I suspect that the sun is the source of Superman's power. And if we know what gives him his power, we'll know how to take it away."

A person is walking on the platform on the subway when he trips and knocks four people over and onto the tracks. They see the lights down the tunnel and they hear the loud screeching of the train. They run over to the platform quickly and the people on the platform grab their hands and help them up. The 3 people make it to safety, but a blind man is still on the tracks, looking for his walking stick. He eventually finds it and stands up when he hears the roar of the train from behind him.

Then Superman speeds in and grabs ahold of the front of the train. He slows it down to a stop, leaving behind two dented hand prints on the train. Superman helps the blind man up onto the platform and speeds away. He speeds out of the subway station and into the sky towards the light behind the clouds. Amanda and a soldier watch from down below. She radios to someone.

"Great job, Connor." She says.

The man who tripped walks out of the subway station and puts his radio in his bag. The soliders return to base.

"You got the sensor on him, right?" She asks.

"Yeah."

"Good. Now we just have to wait."

Superman speeds through the streets of Metropolis stopping people from getting run over by cars, catching falling air conditioners, and even carries a couple of fishermen back to land after their boat started sinking.

"You two be more careful next time." He warns and flies up into the sky.

He soaks in the sun, but back at Cadmus, Amanda and her friends are watching the sensor.

"That's a lot of sunlight. The device also confirms that it's not the star or the light itself, it's the radiation. Non-Ionizing radiation gives him his power. Just like a damned plant."

"Which means to take it away, we'd have to..." A soldier starts.

"We'd have to douse him with Ionizing radiation. The type of radiation you'd find in x-rays, or nuclear power plants. ... I think I have an idea."

Clark starts taking a couple photos of a car crash, until using his super hearing he's able to hear a call for help.

"Help! Help! Please God, someone come here and help me! Please!"

Clark runs down the street and into an alley. He rips off his jacket, and rips the buttons off his under shirt, revealing the Superman logo. He launches into the air and hears the call for help coming from the power plant. He rushes in there and into the radiation room. He feels the radiation affecting his body.

"Where are you?" He calls out.

The doors then lock and Superman hears Amanda Waller's voice.

"Superman. My name is Amanda Waller. We've been watching you for a while now. We know you get your powers from Non-Ionizing radiation. But this plant is filled with Ionizing radiation. At any moment, we can turn it on and it will weaken your powers. We just want to ask you some questions, and so you better listen or else..." She explains.

Superman shakes his head, and then super speeds to the door, ripping it open.

"He's getting out. Turn it on!" She orders from the other room. And the radiation is released. But Superman escapes from the room and speeds into the other room.

"What do you want from me?" He asks.

"Open fire!"

The soldiers start firing their guns at Superman. Some trying to throw electric nets and other traps on him, but none of it works. Superman rips through all the traps and walks up to the soldiers.

"How about we talk?" He asks.

The soldiers start running, including Amanda. Superman uses his speed and ties up a group of soldiers but Amanda is able to get away. She walks into Cadmus labs, mad.

"Goddammit! Ionizing radiation was his only weakness and we just had to ruin it! Now he knows we're onto him and now it's just going to make it even harder to take him down! Goddammit!" She yells.

"If we can't bring Superman to the radiation, then why don't we bring the radiation to Superman?" A soldier suggests.

"Yeah. Yeah that's a good idea. We just need to reevaluate our strategy."

"You mind telling me what's going on here?"

Amanda turns and sees Superman standing in the lab.

She looks at the floor.

"What do you want?"

"I just want to talk."

He walks up to her. Amanda takes a step back.

"Your soldiers told me where this place was. Why are you going through all this trouble to try and kill me?"

"We're not trying to kill you. We need to ask you some questions, and so we created this operation to try and get some answers."

"Yous should've just asked. We're all adults."

"No, you're an alien."

"So this is what this is about?"

"You are the most powerful being in this universe. One person has all the powers one could ever need, and you expect people to just trust you with it? Why help people?"

"I grew up here. I grew up with humans and I would not let anyone die."

"Absolute power corrupts absolutely."

"It hasn't with me yet. I don't expect a lot of people to trust me. And I don't expect YOU to trust me. But we don't really have a choice. I will protect Earth and the people of Earth. And I will do it. And if I ever do get corrupted, you still have the Ionizing radiation idea. And if you have any more questions, I'll happily answer them. Any more questions?"

Amanda breathes out.

"No."

"Then I'll see you again."

Superman walks out of the labs and Amanda looks at the floor again.

Clark walks down the street again and looks at his photographs. In it, is the blurry, poorly framed, photo of the car crash. He sees it again when Jimmy Oleson walks up to him.

"Hey Clark..." He starts and looks at the photograph. "Is this what your story is about?"

"Yeah. It is."

"Here. I'll take the picture."

He aims his camera at the cars.

"Thanks, Jimmy." Clark says.

Jimmy presses the button and camera goes click.

THE ADVENTURES OF SUPERMAN

 **Next Time on the Adventures of Superman: Metropolis 78 (1x6)**

 **The gang that tried to take over Metropolis during the earthquake has returned, and this time they have a leader. Superman will be pushed to his limits trying to take down the gang once and for all.**


	6. Metropolis 78

**Season One Episode 6: Metropolis 78**

 **My name is Clark Kent. I was sent away from my home planet of Krypton as a baby, and grew up on Earth. I found out that I had powers on this new planet, and eventually revealed myself to the world, as Superman. My secret identity is a field reporter at the Daily Planet, but when I'm not working, I'm out saving the world as a superhero. The Superman.**

 **Previously on the Adventures of Superman...**

 **Clark and Jimmy are friends now**

 **Clark is a field reporter**

 **Metropolis 78 was a gang that tried terrorizing the city during the earthquake**

* * *

Jimmy starts going through papers in the Daily Planet when Clark walks up to him.

"Hey Jimmy, I was wondering if you want to help me take some pictures. I've got a story about the ferry boats in Metropolis and...well I was wondering if you wanted to take some photos, like I said before." Clark says.

"Sure, just need to finish up here, and then I'll go with you." Jimmy answers.

Clark and Jimmy walk down the street, Jimmy with a camera.

"We're nearly here. Come on." Clark tells him as they quickly cross the road.

Then a grenade is thrown from behind a corner.

"Jimmy, get down!" Clark yells.

Clark gets in front of Jimmy and turns around as the grenade blows up. The bumps on the grenade fire out from the explosion like bullets. Several of them hit Clark in the back but just crush upon impact. Clark turns around and sees the aftermath of the explosion.

From behind the corner, men with guns walk up and start firing. Clark runs over to Jimmy.

"Jimmy, Jimmy, come on buddy, we've got to get out of here. Get up. Get up!" Clark says.

Clark turns and sees a thug with a pistol aiming at them.

"Get down!" Clark yells and they both jump to the ground.

They get up again and run into an alley. The thug runs after them and points the gun again. This time he fires. Clark catches the bullet with his hand and pretends to go down. Jimmy turns and sees Clark.

"Clark!" He yells.

"Go! Go! I'm alright!" Clark tells him.

Jimmy looks up and sees the thug aiming for him. Jimmy then runs. Clark gets up and runs after Jimmy and around a corner. The thug chases them and turns around the corner. But when he does, he sees Superman standing there, hands on his hips.

The thug drops his gun. Superman literally blows him away and the thug hits the wall of a building. The rest of the thugs run off as Superman lands. He looks around at the damage, out of breath.

"No." He whispers.

THE ADVENTURES OF SUPERMAN

Clark walks into Perry's office at the Daily Planet.

"Chief, Metropolis 78." He starts.

"Yeah? What about it?" Perry asks.

"It's the name of a gang. They attacked Metropolis during the earthquake. Now they're back."

"...and?"

"Well, me and Jimmy ran into them yesterday. Don't worry, we're fine and everything-"

"I didn't ask."

"...but anyways, I was wondering if I could change my story from the ferries, to the attack."

"...no."

"Wait what? Why? Why not?"

"You can't just change what your story is on. You've got to finish the one you're on now. Sorry, Kent. Plus, Lois is already on it."

"...fine." Clark says and leaves.

Lois is looking around at the wreckage of the attack on the street as Jimmy is with her and taking pictures. Clark walks up towards them.

"Hey, Clark!" Jimmy starts.

"Good to see you, Jimmy. Lois." Clark says.

Lois nods towards him.

"So what are you doing here, Clark?" Lois asks.

"I just wanted to see how the story was going along. I mean, I wanted to do this story, but Perry said I needed to focus on the ferry story." Clark answers.

"Oh. Well, don't feel too bad, Clark. It's just a stupid story. Plus, the ferry story shouldn't be too bad. It could be interesting."

"Well, thanks Lois. I've got to go. Make a good story though." Clark says and walks off.

"Ooh, that'll make a good photo." Jimmy whispers to himself and walks over to a bullet ridden car.

Clark walks into the Kent house and sees his mom.

"Hey mom." Clark starts.

"Good evening, Clark!" Martha says from the couch.

Clark walks up to Martha and hugs her. He goes into the kitchen and makes himself some dinner.

"How was your day?" Martha asks.

Clark chuckles.

"You've been asking me that same question every single day ever since I was 12." Clark says.

"Well, I want to know." She says.

"Metropolis 78, the gang, attacked Metropolis yesterday. I tried to cover a story on it earlier today, but Perry said no. Now I'm covering the story on the Metropolis ferries. It's not as bad as it sounds. I'll be fine."

Clark takes a sip of orange juice. He then sees the news on the TV. There's another riot near and inside the national bank of Metropolis. Martha turns from the TV to Clark.

"I've got to go."

"You've got to go."

Clark rushes out of the house and speeds up into the sky.

The gang members fire their guns into the air and yell and riot. In the bank, the thugs beat the people inside and rob what money there is. Superman then lands in front of the gang.

"You have to stop this." Superman states.

"You can't stop us, Superman. You can take every one of us down and we won't be stopped." A gang member says.

"Worth a try."

Superman super speeds and lightly pushes each member outside to the ground. He then super speeds around them and puts each member in handcuffs. The police show up as Superman walks inside. He sees another grenade thrown towards him.

"Catch!" One shouts.

Superman holds the grenade and flies out of the building. He throws it into the air and it explodes about a mile and a half above Metropolis. The rest of the gang hops into a van and drives away. Superman flies after it and appears in front of it halfway down the road. He grabs the front of the van and puts it to a halt. Some gang members hop out and run the other way, but cops show up and block them. Two members open fire upon the crowd but Superman flies in front of the fire and blocks the bullets.

The bullets crush upon impact as Superman uses laser vision to destroy the guns. The cops run up to the gang and arrests all of the members.

In the MPD building, Superman walks down the halls of the building, and into the interrogation room. There, he sees one of the gang members handcuffed, sitting at the table.

"During the earthquake, I counted about a hundred of you. We only captured 24. You want to tell me where the rest of the gang is?" Superman asks.

"No."

"We will capture them eventually. Just make it easier."

"No. You will not capture us eventually. We are unstoppable."

"What do you even want, anyways?"

"To rule Metropolis. Not, legally, no. But to show the people of Metropolis, that we own it. To give them something to fear. Us."

"Not on my watch."

"You think you've gained some sort of victory over us? Heh. You simply took down a couple dozen gang members. There's still 76 left to rule this city. And even if you take down another couple dozen, or triple dozen, or hell, even 99 of us, it will do nothing. Not as long as we have our leader. Six."

"Boy, your gang is obsessed with numbers."

"As long as he's free, he will just recruit more...and more. So go ahead, take us down. You won't catch Six, and he'll just recruit more. Even Superman cannot defeat Metropolis 78. You've lost."

Superman uses super hearing and hears several officers outside the door.

"Another Metropolis 78 attack. They've fled the crime scene. I'm getting reports about 16 dead. Many more injured." The officer states.

Superman turns to the thug. He grabs him by his collar and lifts him up.

"Where is the rest of the gang hiding out?" Superman asks.

"I'm not telling you jack!" The thug responds.

"Where...is...the leader?" Superman says, coldly.

"Screw you!" He spits.

Superman drops the thug.

"How about this? I'll make sure you go free early, if you tell me where I can find the leader." Superman says.

"...it's not worth it." The thug responds.

"Please."

"...I'll tell you where you can find his right hand man. Fives."

"Really?"

"He knows more than me."

"Thank you."

Meanwhile, Fives walks into a warehouse with his bag of money, and places it down on a table. He reaches into the bag and pulls out a few bills. Then Superman crashes through the window and lands with a huge crash onto the ground.

"Ah, damn!" Fives yells, pulls out a Fossa R-81 and fires.

The bullets do nothing and Superman super speeds towards him and swipes the gun from his hand. He crushes it into pieces with his hand.

"Six, Fives. Where is he?" Superman asks.

"Screw you. I'm not telling you anything."

Superman grabs him by the collar and holds him up.

"Dozens of people have died. Dozens of people have died...because of you, and your friends, I will not allow this to go on any longer. You really think you 'ruling' Metropolis, is worth all these innocent lives? You're going away for life. Now tell me where he is." Superman demands.

"No."

"Fine. I'll set you free. I'll never bother you again. IF, and only if, you tell me."

Fives thinks about this.

"Think wisely." Superman states.

"I wish I could. But I don't know where he is." Fives responds.

"You're his assistant. You must know something." Superman says, losing what little patience he already has.

"...I know he's planning an attack on an airport tomorrow night." Fives says.

"AN airport?" Superman asks.

"Yes. I don't know which one!"

"Don't you know anything?!"

"Please..."

Superman drops him, and handcuffs him.

"You said you would set me free!" Fives complains.

"I'm not letting anyone free." Superman states and flies away.

Clark walks into the Kent home and sits down. He rubs his head when Martha walks in from her bedroom.

"Clark?" Martha calls.

"I'm here, mom." Clark answers.

"You seem troubled." She says.

Clark turns his attention to the news on the TV. It's interviewing Fives.

 _Superman burst into the room, and grabbed me...he seemed angry...I was terrified...he grabbed me by my throat, and squeezed. He nearly killed me! He threatened to burn my skull with his lasers coming from his eyes. He wouldn't stop until I told him everything I knew. He almost seemed...impatient._

Clark turns off the TV.

"Clark?" Martha says again.

"Yes, I payed him a visit. I wanted to get answers. But I didn't threaten him with anything. I didn't grab him by the throat. He's lying." Clark explains.

"But were you angry?" Martha asks.

"...yeah. Metropolis 78 has been moving throughout the city, killing innocent people for fun and power. And no matter how hard I try, even with all my power, they've still been able to endure. I can't stop them. It's like...I feel like they're pushing me to my limit." Clark admits.

"What did that thug even tell you?"

"Where to find his leader. He's attacking one airport in Metropolis tomorrow night."

"Then you'll stop them. You'll stop their leader."

"And how do I know that he won't just break out again?"

"Well, you'll catch him again. Plus what else can you do?"

"...I could end this...for good."

"Clark, don't talk like that."

"I'm not wrong. That would actually stop them. But I let them live. And this is the result of that choice."

"You grew up with Jonathan. He taught you many things. He made you into the person you are today. He made not just Superman, but Clark Kent as well. And both are equally as good. Both respect life."

Clark gets up and leaves the house.

The next night, a huge van parks in the parking lot outside an airport. Several suspicious guards step into the airport and look around. Two guards then stand side by side.

"Get ready." One of them tells the other.

Superman is hovering above the city, listening for anything bad. He then hears gunshots coming from a specific airport. He zooms off over there and sees chaos. Small fires starting and bullets flying. Superman speeds in and sees Metropolis 78 gang members running around, firing their guns.

Superman uses super speed and knocks one thug down, pushes another to the ground, sees three thugs in a group and pushes the three of them to the ground in one go, he uses his breath to knock a couple more down, and then he notices a thug run up to an unconscious thug and steal his gun.

Superman uses his freeze breath again to turn the gun to ice before pushing the thug against the wall, knocking him out. He uses his laser vision and turns a dozen guns to ash, before pushing their owners to the ground. Superman hears more screaming and super speeds to where all the stores are located.

He sees stores being set on fire, and people being trapped inside. Superman blows out the fires, and saves the people inside.

"Go. Get out of here!" He tells them.

Most of the people evacuate the airport and knocks out a couple more thugs. He speeds to security where he sees the officers and real guards firing back against the gang. But it's no use as they get shot back and beaten. Superman uses his heat vision to burn more guns and knocks more thugs to the ground. He even lifts one up above the ground, and drops him. At a safe distance so he only sprains an ankle.

As Superman stops more thugs, he notices Six who runs into the boarding area. He runs into one gate and down the hall leading to a plane. He drops a grenade and when Superman chases him on foot down the hall, the explosion stuns him.. The hall breaks in half and crashes into the ground.

Now slanted diagonally, it turns into a slide in which Six and his friends reach the ground safely. They run away from the plane and into a nearby jeep and start driving down the runway. Superman flies out of the hall and sees a plane that started preparing for takeoff right before they attacked, start to speed up down the runway.

Superman flies after the jeep as it crosses the runway that the plane is taking off on. Six fires his pistol and a couple of bullets hit the engine of the plane. The engine catches fire and as the plane lifts off the ground, it then crashes back down and starts skiing across the runway.

"Oh no." Superman states.

Superman flies in front of the skiing plane and pushes against the nose. It slowly comes to a stop, saving everyone inside. Superman flies over to the burning engine and once again uses his freeze breath to put out the fire.

He booms over to the jeep and picks it up off the ground. As it slowly ascends, all of the thugs open up the doors and hop out, including Six. Six starts running but Superman slams back down on the ground, shaking the concrete, and causing Six to trip. Six turns around and looks up at Superman standing over him, holding the jeep, ready to drop on him.

"Please! Please don't kill me! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! For everything I did! Please! Don't!" Six pleads.

Superman stares at Six, before throwing the jeep away. Six looks back up at Superman.

"I won't. I was mad at you, because you and your gang took human life. I find life precious, and so I got angry. I thought I should kill you, but then I realized: _How hypocritical._ I will never, _ever,_ be like you...because I will _never_ take a life. But I will send you to the MPD. Your gang is over." Superman says.

Six looks at him and scowls.

Six and the rest of Metropolis 78 is arrested and sent into the MPD building. Martha watches this on the news, before turning and walking out of her house. In the front yard she sees Superman looking up at the sky.

"You spared him." Martha states.

"You said dad told me that life was precious. I get that now. Thank you." Superman tells her.

"Well now that Metropolis 78 is gone, what now?"

"Back to the usual. But...one question remains. Where did the gang get their weapons from in the first place?"

"You'll figure it out soon. I trust you."

"I've got to go."

Superman walks away and then bursts into the sky.

THE ADVENTURES OF SUPERMAN

End Credit Scene, or Something:

Clark walks into his apartment and turns on the news.

 _Officers from Gotham City have given word that the Holiday killer also known as Julian Day, has fled the city. Word is, he is arriving right here, in Metropolis. Police advise that citizens have their guard up, as Holiday can be anywhere in this city._

Clark thinks about this news.

 **Next Time on the Adventures of Superman: World's Finest (1x7)**

 **Clark tries to solve the mystery of where Metropolis 78 got their weapons, but that has to be pushed to the side as a new criminal as entered the city. And he's not the Holiday killer...**

 **he's a vigilante.**


	7. World's Finest

**Season One Episode 7: World's Finest**

 **My name is Clark Kent. I was sent away from my home planet of Krypton as a baby, and grew up on Earth. I found out that I had powers on this new planet, and eventually revealed myself to the world, as Superman. My secret identity is a field reporter at the Daily Planet, but when I'm not working, I'm out saving the world as a superhero. The Superman.**

 **Previously on the Adventures of Superman and the Batman...**

 **Metropolis 78 attacked but is now disbanded**

 **Clark is wondering where the weapons came from**

 **The Holiday killer entered Metropolis**

 **Superman took him down**

 **Batman interrogated a corrupt officer named Jones**

 **Batman while trying to take down Julian Day was ambushed by the MPD**

 **Batman and Superman met and Superman completely destroyed Batman in a fight**

 **Batman escaped Superman and the MPD**

* * *

 **A/N: In case you read the Previously On and thought _Wait, when did all of this happen?_ I wrote another story called The Batman. This is basically a crossover. You can go over to Season 2 right now and read the chapter _God Vs. Man_ if you want a direct continuation. You don't really need to read the other chapters to understand what's going on in that chapter. But you can read the rest of the story if you want. Shameless plug.**

 **Also strap yourselves in, this is going to be a LONG chapter.**

Captain Morrison of the MPD walks out to his car from the building when Superman lands right in front of him.

"Captain Morrison." He starts.

"Superman. What are you doing here?" Morrison asks.

"Metropolis 78 attacked Metropolis a few days ago. They had guns and grenades. They didn't just get them from nowhere."

"Where do you suggest they come from?"

"The Metropolis Police Department. There's an officer in your department possibly corrupt. Jones. He has possible ties to Julian Day."

"Yeah. I know. Wasn't he attacked by the Batman? What's he doing in Metropolis?"

"I'll find out. You need to investigate further into Jones."

"And you'll investigate the Batman?"

"Yes. He's a vigilante, and a criminal. I'll take him down."

"Great. See you later, Superman."

Superman flies off.

THE ADVENTURES OF SUPERMAN

Superman lands on the rooftop of Lois's apartment.

"Good evening, Ms. Lane." He starts.

"Superman." Lois answers.

"I heard you wanted to have another interview."

"Yes. You said you were from another planet. Why don't you talk more about what you remember from there? Maybe it'll get you nostalgic."

"Actually I was sent away from the planet as an infant. Right before it blew up. I didn't really experience it for myself. But when the my pod crashed here, it had some technology and historical records. It told me what life was like on Krypton." Superman explains.

"Must've been pretty great. Being able to fly, shoot lasers, put out fires with your breath."

"Oh, no. People didn't have powers on Krypton."

"Why not?"

"The Kryptonians weren't really sure. Neither am I. Something different about Krypton."

"Anything else different on Krypton?"

"Before Krypton blew up, I heard from 'the history books' that there was a criminal. Named General Zod. He took over the planet trying to save the Kryptonians. He failed. Krypton was a bit of a mess near destruction."

"What did Zod look like? Was he a monster?"

"Actually I've never seen him myself. No pictures in the history records, I'm afraid. But he should look like a normal Kryptonian."

"So you mean like a human?"

"Yeah..."

"Strange two different races that evolve on different sides of the galaxy can look exactly the same."

"One weird thing about Krypton though was the Red Sun."

"There was a Red Sun?"

"Yeah. Really strange."

"Wow..."

"I've...got to go. Someone's in trouble. I hope you have everything you need."

"I do. Go."

Superman rushes away and takes off towards the danger. A plane lands back in Gotham and out steps Bruce Wayne still having a cast around his left hand, but his ribs have completely healed. Alfred rolls up in the limo.

"Master Bruce?" He asks.

Bruce steps inside.

"Holiday didn't do this. He's put away. He was no problem. The alien protecting the city...not so much." Bruce states.

"Superman?" Alfred asks.

"Yeah. We'll talk about back at the cave."

Bruce walks into the Batcave with Alfred and is greeted by Dick and Barbara.

"Bruce! You're back!" Dick hugs him, then stops. "Who gave you this?" He asks referring to the cast.

"Superman did." Bruce answers.

"What? Why would Superman want to stop you?" Dick asks.

"Because I'm a vigilante and criminal in his eyes."

"Well, I don't like him. He's an alien. And if he goes unchecked for too long, who knows. He has the power to wipe out the entire human race if he wanted to, and no one can stop him. Are we just going to trust that he'll ALWAYS do the right thing?"

"Yes."

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah. True that amount of power is dangerous, but why would he want to? He has the power to wipe out the entire human race, but he uses it to save innocent lives. Why would he change now? No reason. I don't want to trust him, but so far, he's done no harm. And it's looking like we don't have a choice either way."

"...dammit, your right. ... But hey, how about...to celebrate your return, we throw another party. A Christmas party."

"No."

"Yeah, your right. We'll celebrate that when Christmas is closer. How about we instead throw a 'Welcome Home' party."

"No."

"Well, too late. I'm sending the invites."

Dick runs out of the Batcave and Barbara follows him.

"You're sending the invites before you even set anything up?" She asks.

"Yup." He answers.

"Perry...why exactly can't I write a story on Batman?" Clark asks.

"Because I've already got other guys working on it. This is, what, the 3rd time you've complained about an assigned story? I don't have room for people who act like this in the Daily Planet, Clark."

Clark looks down at the floor.

"But what about this? Maybe, I can assign you...a story about Bruce Wayne." Perry says.

"What about him?"

"He got into an accident. Again. Motorcycle accident. Heard he had some broken ribs, shattered hand. Pretty bad."

Clark thinks.

"He visited Metropolis recently, right?" Clark asks.

"Yeah." Perry says.

"Which hand got broken?"

"Uh...his left, if I remember."

Clark remembers Batman punching him across the face with his left hand. He used his x-ray vision and saw his shattered bones, including 3 broken ribs.

"Right..." Clark says.

"Maybe you can interview or something. Wait, did he go back to Gotham already?" Perry wonders.

"Maybe I will. Thanks, Chief."

Later that night, Superman flies up into the sky above Metropolis and thinks. Bruce visits Metropolis, gets his left hand and a few ribs broken and leaves for Gotham. It just so happens that the same thing just happened to Batman. Not to mention all the money Bruce has, and his ward having similar features to Robin, along with his barely existent social life.

It doesn't take the world's greatest detective to solve this.

Superman turns in the direction Gotham would be, and takes off. Meanwhile, Dick blows up some balloons in Wayne Manor. Barbara walks in.

"Balloons? What is this, a birthday party?" She asks.

"No. Bruce's birthday isn't until May 19th. And plus, normal parties can have balloons."

"Whatever."

Later, people enter Wayne Manor and walk down the hall. They go down the stairs and into the ballroom. The party starts and music plays. Alfred walks downstairs with some drinks to serve. Bruce sits at a table and drinks some champagne. Dick sits down across from him.

"Bruce, do you think it's a really good idea to be drinking? What if, something happens tonight?" Dick asks.

Bruce calls Alfred over.

"Hey Alfred, could you give Dick the...'special' drink?" Bruce asks.

Alfred nods and walks off. Alfred walks back with one single drink of champagne.

"Um, no Bruce, I don't want anything to drink." Dick says.

Bruce hands him the glass.

"I'm serious." Dick says again.

"Just drink it." Bruce demands.

"Fine." Dick takes a sip, and then puts the glass down. "Is this apple cider?"

Bruce nods towards him and takes another drink. Dick chuckles. Clark Kent walks up the hill to Wayne Manor. He walks inside and looks around. He walks down the stairs to the ballroom and sees the party. Dick gets up and starts to walk away, but Bruce says something for him.

"Time to start the act."

Bruce gets up and stumbles. He tries to walk through the crowd and get some champagne. He drinks the entire glass of apple cider in one swig. He slowly turns to the party but drops the glass, breaking it. Bruce burps.

"Whoops." He says.

Some couples in the party start dancing together in the front of the room. Dick watches the couple dance, before turning to Barbara sitting down at a table. Dick takes a breath and walks up to her. He holds out his hand and says in an exaggerated voice:

"Care to dance?"

Barbara laughs and sits back in her chair.

"I'm not much of a dancer." Barbara says.

"Well neither am I. But who cares? It's time to have some fun. It is a party after all."

She smiles.

"You make a fair point, Grayson. Alright." She says and stands.

She takes his hand and they both walk out to the dance floor.

Bruce discreetly swallows a pill as Clark walks up to him.

"Mr. Wayne. I'm Clark Kent, a news reporter visiting Gotham from Metropolis. Care for an interview?" Clark asks.

"Of course. Why wouldn't...I?" Bruce asks, "drunk." "What's the first question?"

"Maybe I should ask you in a place a bit less crowded."

"Great idea, Clark. Let's get upstairs."

Bruce stumbles towards the staircase as Clark slowly follows him. Bruce then falls to his knees and throws up in a trash can, because of the pill.

"Oh." Clark states.

A few people turn to look. Clark awkwardly pats him on the back as Bruce tries getting up, but falls back down to throw up again.

"It's okay." Clark says.

Bruce gets back up.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm okay. Let's go." Bruce says and puts his arm around Clark as they walk up the stairs.

"You pat hard. Hey, did anyone ever tell you that you look exactly like Superman?"

Bruce and Clark walk up the stairs and stand in the hall. A couple of late people walk down the stairs they just walked up.

"Are you sure you're ready for an interview?" Clark asks.

"Of course! Absolutely. Now...first question please!" Bruce answers.

"...oookay...first question, what do you think of Batman?"

"Oh, he's great! Great, trying to save the city, and I like people who try to save the city. He's a good guy who fights bad guys, amazing!"

"Yeah..."

"What do you think of Superman over in Metropolis?"

"Well, um, Mr. Wayne, this interview is for you, not for me."

"Ah come on! What do you think of Superman?"

"Seriously, Mr...Wayne?"

Bruce grabs his stomach. He makes a fist and covers his mouth.

"No...no, I'm okay." Bruce takes a breath. "I'm okay."

"Okay, about Batman-"

"So what news...channel or paper am I appearing in?"

"Uh, the Daily Planet. But I wanted to talk about the circumstances of your motorcycle accident-"

"So...you work for a news company in Metropolis, and you traveled all the way to Gotham, just to ask some random billionaire about his recent injuries and about the vigilante running around in his city? Strange behavior."

Clark looks down.

"You wanna know what I think is strange?" Clark starts. "I think it's a bit strange that Bruce Wayne randomly visits Metropolis, gets in an accident, breaks his hand and ribs, and then leaves, and the same thing just also happens to Batman who was spotted in Metropolis around the same time and who, huh, lives in the same city as him."

"What exactly are you trying to say, Mr. Kent?" Bruce asks.

"What exactly are YOU trying to say...Batman?"

"Heh, you think I'm the Batman?"

"I mean not only are there all those circumstances but also other things. Your money is more than enough to get all those gadgets. What about the fact that your ward just happens to be the same height, hair color, and look, he even has the same scar on his chin as Robin?"

"Great theory, but it's not true. I wish it was, but it isn't."

"So what? These are all just coincidences? You really expect me to believe that?"

"Coincidences happen, Clark."

Clark takes off his glasses and looks down, sing his x-ray vision. He then looks back up and puts on his glasses.

"Care to explain the cave filled with bats, gadgets and a bat-man costume underneath the house?"

Bruce gives Clark an intimidating look. Clark smiles.

"How about...the fact that apparently you can look through walls just like Superman can. You sure jumped through a lot of hoops just to talk to me about Batman, and you do live in the same city as Superman operates in. How do you even know that Batman broke his hand and ribs? And did I mention the fact that you look exactly like him?" Bruce says.

Clark chuckles.

"What do you want from me, Clark?" Bruce asks. "I'm just trying to operate like normal in my own city and you come here, what, just to brag?"

"You're a criminal, Bruce. A vigilante, and I'm surprised the police let you go for this long. But I do what's right."

"So do I."

"By assaulting criminals! You know how many laws you've broken to enforce your own?"

"My law works."

"Tomorrow morning, I'm going to bring you in. And you can't stop me."

"You do that Clark, and everyone will know who you really are."

"I don't care. You can't use that to stop me. Go ahead, do it. It won't stop me from bringing you in, Bruce. Enjoy the rest of the party."

Clark walks back downstairs. Bruce thinks for a solid minute, and then gets a crazy idea. He walks upstairs, through the library, into the study, and opens up the Batcave entrance. He enters and he sees his suit.

Meanwhile, a couple of cops walk down a hall, talking.

"No, I'm just saying that maybe what she's saying isn't so wrong." One says.

"Are you serious? What the hell's wrong with you?"

"No seriously, just think about it for a second!"

"I have thought about it! Like a lot!" That cop then gets shot in the back.

The other cop turns and sees Julian Day with a shotgun. He fires the gun again, hitting the other cop in the shoulder. Julian hears more cops running up the hall and starts running. He reaches the end of the hallway and out the door of the department.

Captain Morrison gives the department a lecture.

"How the hell did Julian Day escape? Who let him out? Someone had to have opened up his cell and gave him a shotgun! Who was it?" Morrison says.

"Why don't we check the security camera footage?" An officer asks.

"Because some damn asshole wiped the tapes. And you know what, giving it some thought, I think I know who that damn asshole is."

A couple of officers and Captain Morrison walk up to officer Jones and put him in handcuffs.

"Frank Jones, you are under arrest for conspiracy and assisting a criminal in an escape attempt. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in court of law. You have the right to an attorney..." Morrison says.

"I didn't do this! I swear! I swear on my family's lives, I didn't do this! I'm just one goddamned cop for Christ's sake!" Jones says as he's arrested.

Amanda Waller sits down at her laptop and starts typing. She senses something, pulls out a pistol and turns. She sees Batman standing there.

"What are you doing here?" She asks.

 **"I need info on Superman. I heard you took him on a couple weeks back. Or tried, I should add."** Batman states.

"Well Cadmus doesn't have anything. The only thing we got is that he gets his power from the Sun."

 **"The yellow Sun..."**

"Got what you need?"

 **"Yes."**

Amanda puts the gun down. When she looks back up, Batman is gone.

Early the next morning, Lois Lane walks through a door and into Bruce Wayne's penthouse in Metropolis.

"Good morning, Ms. Lane." Bruce greets.

"Good morning. You asked me here for an interview, so let's get this started." Lois says.

"Actually, I have a question for you. Do you trust Superman? Like really, trust Superman?" Bruce asks.

"Yes. I've bet my life on it."

"Thank you."

Bruce gets up and leaves the penthouse, shutting the door on the way out.

Lois looks confused. She gets up and walks over to the door and tries opening it, but it's locked. She pulls out her phone and tries calling the Daily Planet, but there's no bars. Little does she know, there's a device blocking the signal, hidden in the penthouse.

Clark Kent knocks on the door of Wayne Manor. Alfred answers it.

"Hello. Is Bruce here?" Clark asks.

"No, I'm afraid not. He went out last night. He hasn't returned since. I'm not sure where he is." Alfred explains.

"Okay. Thanks."

Alfred closes the door. Clark x-rays the house. Bruce isn't in the mansion, or the cave. Superman flies around Gotham City, using his super hearing and x-ray vision to try and find Bruce or Batman anywhere in the city. He finds no one. He stops flying and thinks. Where else could he possibly be?

Superman then comes to a realization. He booms off, towards Metropolis. Superman arrives in Metropolis and uses his super hearing. He listens out for Bruce's voice, and eventually hears it in a tape playing over and over on loop.

 _ **"Listen Clark, I don't want to fight you, but you left me no choice. I have Lois. You can check her apartment and the Daily Planet, but she won't be there. You want her back, you'll face me. In the parking lot of my penthouse. 8:00 PM tonight. No later. No less. We end this."**_

Superman rushes around the city using his x-ray vision and super hearing, but finds nothing. Lois is no where to be seen.

"Dammit." He whispers to himself, and takes off into the sky.

That night, Clark walks out of the Daily Planet and looks at his watch. It's 8:05. He rushes off down an alley and rips his shirt in two, revealing his symbol on his chest. Superman flies down the tunnel and into the underground parking lot. He slowly lands and sees Batman standing by his Batmobile.

"Why do you even want to face me, Bruce?" Superman asks.

 **"I don't. But if taking Lois and fighting you is what it takes for you to get off my back, then I'll do it."** Batman states.

"What do you mean? How do you know that if I get Lois back, I won't just do this again?"

 **"And how do you know I won't just try THIS again?"**

"Could you turn off the voice changer? I know who you are."

Batman turns it off.

"Where is Lois?" Superman asks. "Last chance."

"Get off my back. Last chance."

"I can't. You're a criminal. You kidnapped an innocent woman, you break and enter, you assaulted criminals who had rights, you're a vigilante!"

"And you're a boy scout. You play inside the rules so much that it costs lives."

"Are you really gonna take me on like that? I can lift hundreds of thousands of pounds with my bare hands. Bullets bounce off me. Do you really think you as a normal person can defeat me? I don't want to hurt you."

"Watch me."

"You won't tell me Lois's location. I'll take that as a no."

Batman presses a button on his gauntlet, and the doors leading to the parking lot close.

"You're correct." Batman says.

He presses another button and every light in the lot turns red. Superman looks around at the lamps when Batman clenches his left fist and punches Superman so hard he falls to the ground.

"What the hell?" Superman asks.

"I may have made a few enhancements to my gauntlets though."

Superman gets up and tackles Batman. He throws him across the parking lot before picking him up and throwing him again. He super speeds and grabs his cape before he even touches the ground and throws him again. Batman tumbles across the floor as Superman flies over to him. Batman pulls out 3 Batarangs and throws it at Superman.

Superman puts his forearm up and they crush as soon as they hit his forearm. Superman uses his heat vision to swipe across the ground in front of Batman, forcing him to hop back. Batman fires his grapple gun and it attaches to Superman's leg. He grapples up but Superman takes the line and pulls it around. Batman tumbles again but gets to his feet. Batman grapples again and tackles Superman, knocking him to the ground.

Batman punches Superman square in the face but Superman pushes Batman off. Batman drops down a smoke pellet. Superman uses x-ray vision to see through it, but it's a little blurry. He flies towards and grabs Batman through the smoke but Batman gets his footing on the ground and grabs Superman with his gauntlets and reverses them, pushing Superman up against the wall.

Superman simply pushes Batman and he slides across the floor. Superman rubs his neck, as Batman uses his remote to control the Batmobile. It turns and fires. The first bullet Superman dodges but the next hits its mark. The third does as well. Superman flies over to the Batmobile and rips off its guns, but not before cringing a little bit at the pain. He turns to Batman who gets back up.

"Where is she?!" He yells and pushes Batman again, this time he hits a wall.

"What have you done with her?" Superman grabs Batman and throws him to the ground.

Superman flies up to Batman and throws a punch but Batman blocks using his forearms and slides across the floor from the impact. Superman uses his heat vision again but Batman dodges and charges Superman, dodging some more heat vision. He places a bomb on Superman's chest, knocking him back.

"Someone needs to learn from their mistakes." Batman states.

Batman charges again and starts throwing punches. Most of them hit their target, and some of them actually hurt Superman. Superman dodges an attack from one arm, and then the other, and then grabs Batman by the throat and pushes him up against a wall. Batman glares at him.

"Bruce, this is idiotic."

Superman goes for his mask but Batman plugs a panel from his belt into the wall and places both hands on his temples, electrocuting Superman. Superman yells, actually feeling the pain, before Superman uses heat vision to cut the wires connecting the two. Superman once again throws Batman across the room, trying to recover from that.

Superman super speeds over to Batman but Batman upper cuts Superman. He backs up as Batman throws the 3 Batarangs again, and Superman uses his forearms to block them, but one actually cuts the skin. Superman looks. He's bleeding.

"It's far past time you've learned what it means to be a man." Batman states.

Superman flies and grabs Batman by his throat and pins him down on the ground.

"What did you do?" Superman asks.

His eyes redden with heat.

"I know you're not reddening your eyes just to intimidate me. It's because at this point, that's all you can do with them." Batman says.

The heat then slowly fades from Superman's eyes. Batman grabs Superman by the throat and switches their position, where Batman is pinning Superman down.

"You're feeling it now, aren't you? What the rest of us have to live with everyday: Your own mortality." Batman says.

"What do you want?" Superman grunts.

"Lois is on the top floor of this building."

"What?"

"I just told you where Lois is."

Superman headbutts Batman, and kicks him away. Superman gets up.

"Why'd you tell me this? How am I...vulnerable? What is going on?!" Superman asks.

"I don't want to hurt you, or your loved ones, Clark. But you were going to turn me in, and I couldn't allow that."

"So your idea to change my mind was to fight me?"

"No. It was to get you to leave me alone. I do good business in Gotham. And you do good business in Metropolis. But if you ever try to stop me, this is just going to happen again."

"You don't intimidate me, Bruce. And we could've just talked about this."

"We did. And you didn't listen. The time for talking was over. You just have to accept that other heroes will do other things differently from you. And you must accept that."

"But not when those things done differently are criminal. What separates you from the criminals or this city?"

"I could've killed you Clark. I could've aimed for you neck with the Batarang, I could've used poison gas, I could've shot at you with my car when you were human. I could've just murdered Lois. But I didn't. Because like I said before, there are lines even I won't cross. Yes I break laws, and I won't even try to defend that, but make sure it is always, _always,_ for the better."

Superman stares at him. Batman then gets an alert from his earpiece.

"You should've have distracted yourself with me. Julian Day has escaped." Batman says.

"What?"

"Some officer supplied him with a gun and opened up his cell. There's a police chase with him right now."

Batman hops into the Batmobile and turns off the red lamps and opens the doors.

"I've got this." Superman states, but fails to fly.

"Clark, the red solar energy got rid of your power temporarily. You can't fly." Batman informs.

"This is your fault, Bruce. I could've taken Julian down by now, but you did this."

"I know it's my fault."

Batman then changes the solar energy lamps from red to yellow.

"There. That's yellow solar energy. It should recharge your powers. I'll go." Batman says and drives off.

Julian swerves around the Metropolis city streets with a few police cars chasing after him.

"Come on! He's right there!" The driver of the police car says.

"Wait, what the hell is that?" His partner asks.

They see the Batmobile zoom up the street past the police and right on the tail of Julian Day's car. Batman ejects and lands on the top of the car. Julian fires his gun through the roof. Batman tries dodging but slips. He grabs onto the back of the car. Julian turns around and starts firing out the back window. Batman jumps off the car and lands back on the remote controlled Batmobile.

Batman throws his Batarang towards Julian Day but misses. The car takes a turn and Batman gets into the Batmobile and follows him. Batman turns to the console, but he's greeted with:

 _MAIN GUNS NOT OPERATIONAL_

"Dammit." Batman whispers.

Julian starts firing at a nearby police car when the car suddenly lifts up and into the sky. The car opens up and Julian falls out, but Superman grabs his leg before he falls, carrying the car with one hand and Julian with the other. He lands again and places down the car, handing Julian to the police. Batman hops out of the Batmobile.

"Sorry I'm late!" He says.

"I could've taken him down if you didn't destroy the guns on my car." Batman states.

"Sure you could."

In the penthouse the next day, Clark looks at the windows.

"Is this glass mixed with led?" Clark asks.

"Yeah." Bruce answers.

"I mean, it was a very pleasurable experience staying here actually. Very nice place." Lois says.

"It's still kind of kidnapping." Clark says.

"It could've been worse." Bruce announces.

"So why did Bruce Wayne sort of kidnap me, and what does that have to do with you, Clark?" Lois asks.

"Oh no, it's just, me and Bruce are friends, and there was a threat Superman had to deal with. Bruce thought it would be a good idea to hide you out here."

"By asking me one very specific question about Superman and then leaving. Great."

Bruce shrugs his shoulders and looks back out the window.

"I'll be waiting outside." Lois says and walks outside.

"And what was up with the red lights downstairs?" Clark asks.

"Red Solar energy can make you lose your powers."

"How did you find out about all of this?"

"Cadmus, mostly. But it was just a guess with the Red Solar energy. You get your power from the Yellow Sun, and the Kryptonians didn't have their power on a planet with a Red Sun."

"Good point."

"I know I shouldn't really be criticizing how you live your life, but I could give you some tips."

"Ha. Like?"

"I saw the way you got your information out of criminals. It was pathetic."

"It worked."

"Yeah, next time you have someone like that, call me over. I know how to get information out of people."

"Um, no thanks. I can do it myself. ... Were you really drunk at that party yesterday?"

"No. Not at all. It's all an act so people won't suspect that I'm Batman."

"Too late. Thought you did have me second guessing myself for a second."

"You should come up with a better secret identity too. It's bad enough you look exactly like Superman, but maybe you shouldn't act like him. Try to tweak your persona."

"How?"

"Act like someone you're not."

"Like drinking and passing out in the streets and whatnot?"

"No. But maybe the other direction."

"How about I give you tips? Bruce honestly, the way you do things, is fine. I see you get results, and I believe you're doing it for good. But you've gotta be less reckless. You go from place to place breaking the law, you're gonna get someone like me to bring you in. It's not gonna be me, but it's gonna be someone else."

"And who's tough enough for me after you?"

"Well, we should get going."

"Yeah, I've got to get back to Gotham. Me and Robin are tracking down a stalker who has made a secret conspiracy to kill me."

"And I thought my life was complicated.

"And remember Clark, if you try to turn me in again, just remember the one man who beat you."

"Uh, no. You didn't beat me. I headbutted and kicked you and that's where the fight ended."

"Still, I could've killed you multiple times during that fight."

"And what happened to your no kill rule?"

Bruce and Clark leave the penthouse and walk away.

"Seriously, I could take care of Gotham for you." Clark says.

"No. Gotham is my city. You stay out of this."

"Are you sure you don't want to retire? Take a break? I mean, no offence, but what can you do that I can't?"

"I'm smarter. 'No offence.'"

"Yeah right. The Kryptonians were millions of years more advanced than humans."

"But you were raised a human."

"Yeah, well..."

"So did they catch who really broke Holiday out of prison?" Bruce asks.

"Yeah. Jones has been successfully arrested. He's still claiming it's not him though." Clark answers.

"Jones? It wasn't Jones. It was Captain Morrison."

"What? No it wasn't. Jones had ties to Julian Day."

"Jones was framed by Morrison. Day was freed when his cell was opened and he was given a weapons. The security footage was erased. The ties to Julian Day were ties found in his file of his background. But Jones didn't have access to the cell block. He didn't have access to the security footage. Morrison does. And who else has access to Jones's file to be able to frame him this entire time?"

"How did you find out about this?"

"I'm probably wrong. You ARE smarter than me after all."

"Well, it was good getting to meet you Bruce, but I've got to go after Morrison. Good luck with your stalker problem. I'll be sure to visit sometime." Clark then takes off.

"Merry Christmas." Bruce says, knowing Clark can hear him.

The cell holding Jones opens and he's let out. Outside, Superman is standing there.

"Sorry for holding you there, Jones, but we got the real guy this time." Superman says.

Two officers bring Morrison in handcuffs to the same cell and push him inside.

THE ADVENTURES OF SUPERMAN

 **Next Time on the Adventures of Superman: Prison Break (1x8) The Mid Season Finale**

 **Jor-El's AI tells Superman that there's a chance that he's not the last Kryptonian. Unfortuantly, the AI device breaks and Superman must find a way to fix it. And the only way to fix it is with the help of human geniuses, some aren't too pleased to help.**

 **URXQG WZR**


	8. Prison Break

**Season One Episode 8: Prison Break (The Mid Season Finale)**

 **My name is Clark Kent. I was sent away from my home planet of Krypton as a baby, and grew up on Earth. I found out that I had powers on this new planet, and eventually revealed myself to the world, as Superman. My secret identity is a field reporter at the Daily Planet, but when I'm not working, I'm out saving the world as a superhero. The Superman.**

 **Previously on the Adventures of Superman...**

 **Zod and his army was sent into the Phantom Zone on Krypton**

 **Superman built his Fortress in the Arctic**

 **The Fortress is looked over by Jor-El's AI**

* * *

"Does it ever get lonely?" Superman asks.

"What?" Jor-El asks back in the Fortress.

"I mean, just waiting around here in the Fortress." Superman explains.

"No. I act as a person, but am technically not alive. So I do not feel loneliness." Jor-El replies.

Superman nods.

"I sense you are feeling loneliness?" Jor-El asks.

"I mean, everyone would love to be Superman. All the powers, and everything. But imagine how that feels for me. It's also tough knowing that there's no one else like me." Superman explains.

Jor-El looks at the floor.

"Father..?"

"...there is a slight chance, that there are other Kryptonians out there."

"Wait, what?! Why didn't you tell me? Who are they? Where are they?"

"I can't tell you that. Your real father programmed me not to tell you."

"But why? I-I have to meet them, I-"

"For this exact reason. These Kryptonians...they weren't very friendly."

"Weren't?"

"I may have said too much."

"Come on, you have to tell me more, please!"

The hologram disappears back into the device. Superman walks over and presses the button again and the hologram appears.

"You can't hide from this, you must tell me!"

The hologram disappears again and Superman walks over to press the button, but this time, he doesn't appear. He keeps pressing the button before reaching inside the device and pulling out the drive that powers it. It's damaged.

"Oh no." Superman whispers to himself.

THE ADVENTURES OF SUPERMAN

Superman places the drive into a machine, and the machine speaks.

 _This drive has burned out due to the device it was placed in. The only way to get it to work again, is to place it in a machine with a coolant system to stop it from happening again._

"And how do I build a machine like that?"

 _There should be enough technology here to help you build it, and I will talk you through it._

"Alright."

Superman scavenges around the ship finding supplies and technology and all putting them in one pile. He uses super speed and quickly builds a machine that can project a hologram.

"I have everything. Except for the coolant system to make sure it doesn't fry out again. Is there a coolant system anywhere in the Fortress?"

 _I'm afraid not. You are going to have to get one from human technology._

"Dammit."

Metropolis is decorated with Christmas lights and trees and is looking pretty nice. Clark walks into the Daily Planet where there is an office Christmas party. Clark walks up to Perry White.

"Uh, um, Mr. White, I-I was wondering...if I could, um, instead of a field reporter, instead, instead get an...office job?" Clark asks.

"Uh, yeah. I'm sure we can make an arrangement." Perry says.

Clark smiles and nods. He turns to the rest of the party and sees Jimmy looking through his camera. Soon the party ends and Lois spills her drink all over her desk.

"Dammit." She whispers when Clark walks over to her with napkins and helps her clean it up.

"Oh, thanks Clark." She says.

"You're welcome." Clark says.

"So what're you doing for the holidays?" Lois asks.

"Oh well, I-I was just going to spend it with my mother, o-out in Kansas. It's what I've done every year...for a long time."

"Yeah. I usually go over to my sister's house. We invite over our mom and talk and even play a couple board games. It's fun every year."

"I really do enjoy the holidays."

"Well, here's to holiday fun." She says and holds up a plastic cup.

Clark does too.

"Merry Christmas." She announces.

"Happy Hanukkah." Clark says.

They bump cups.

"Hm." She smiles. "Happy Hanukkah."

Clark walks away.

He leaves the building and takes off in his Superman suit. A helicopter lands on a helipad and Amanda Waller steps out. She walks towards a building when Superman lands behind her. She smiles and turns.

"You going to give me a lecture on how we have to trust you again? Don't worry, I've left Cadmus and Metropolis. I'm joining a new agency: ARGUS." Amanda explains.

"I'm not here for that. I need help...building something."

"Excuse me?"

"I'll show you inside."

Amanda looks down.

"Give me a few minutes." She says.

Amanda walks into her own office when Superman walks into the office, and pulls out the drive.

"I'm building this device for this drive to work. It's a holographic device. But it burned out. I need a coolant system. But one for this drive."

"So you mean alien technology? I can't fix that. Not to mention we're not friends, Superman. You can't just walk in here and expect me to fix this just for you."

"Please Amanda. I need your help. You worked with Cadmus which was an organization that specialized in science. You're smart enough to fix this."

"No Superman, I'm not. I'm a tactical woman, Superman, I'm very cunning and I have a lot of street smarts but I'm not a scientist. And even with a scientist I'm sure even THEY might have trouble with it because it's ALIEN TECHNOLOGY."

"...do you know anyone ELSE who might be able to help?"

"Yeah. The smartest man alive. Lucky for you, he's not too far."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Mr. Lex Luthor. He owns Lexcorp which just moved to Metropolis. Lucky you."

"Thank you."

Superman leaves the office and takes off.

Superman slowly flies above Metropolis on his phone. He hears the other person on the end.

 _Sorry Clark, I've got business of my own. And in spite of recent events, I don't have the technology to help you._

"Alright, thanks Bruce. I'll see you around."

Superman ends the call. He then flies towards the LexCorp building. He enters the building when he hears a voice.

"Good evening, Superman."

A door opens and Lex Luthor steps out.

"Mr. Luthor. I'm sorry to intrude, but I need your help with something." Superman explains.

"Well, anything for the SUPERMAN. What seems to be the problem?" Lex says.

"This drive, it projects a hologram, but it broke. Burnt out. I built a new device that could help reactivate it, but to make sure it doesn't burn out again, I need a coolant device."

"A coolant device for alien technology. This is extremely complicated. I'm not sure I can do this."

"Mr. Luthor, you are the smartest man alive. That's why I came here. If anyone can help me fix this device, it's you. Trust me."

Lex smiles.

"I'll see what I can do."

Later, Lex plugs the drive into one of his super computers to read it. It starts analyzing the data on the drive. Superman walks in and sees this.

"Careful, it burnt out when plugged into a machine." He warns.

"I am not a fool, Superman. The drive isn't doing anything. The computer is simply analyzing the data." Lex explains.

A warning then pops up on the computer: _UNREADABLE._

"And not very well, I might add." Lex says. "Do you have any alien technology that could analyze this?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." Superman states and super speeds out of the building. He speeds back with some alien computers and tech.

Lex takes the pile and puts it on his desk.

"Thank you." He says.

He starts investigating the pile and finds a computer. He plugs the drive inside and it starts analyzing it.

"There's a lot of code here." Lex comments. "Do you know what any of this stuff means?"

"Yes. In my free time, I learned how to speak Kryptonian, but it's still all gibberish." Superman states.

"Then my theory is true. This is code. What was this device used for again?"

"A hologram."

"Alright. Everything seems to be intact. As much as I can tell...okay. If I can just use this tech to make a coolant device, I can fix this."

"Thank you, Mr. Luthor. How long would this take?"

"About two days."

"Thank you, Mr. Luthor."

"Merry Christmas."

Martha Kent lights a one candle on a menorah as Clark walks in.

"Happy Hanukkah." She greets.

"Hi mom." They hug. "I got you something."

"Clark..."

"It's that book you wanted."

"Thanks, Clark."

Martha sits on the couch.

"So where were you?"

"Something broke in the Fortress, I had to get it fixed."

"How?"

"I ended up asking Lex Luthor. He said he'd have it ready in a couple of days."

"Good."

"It's a shame we won't be getting any snow here this year. That's one of my favorite parts of the holidays."

"Don't worry about some snow. Here I made some dinner. Come."

Martha walks into the dining room and Clark follows her, a few seconds later.

Later, Superman knocks on the office door of Lex Luthor.

"Come in!" He calls.

Superman walks inside and sees Lex sitting at a desk filled with tools and supplies and tech. He's wearing nothing but a vest and some pants and shoes, working hard.

"Hate to interrupt, but you did say it would be ready in a couple of days." Superman says.

"I know. And I nearly have it ready. The coolant system is all built except it doesn't work. I've tried powering it but it just isn't strong enough for this alien drive. It would need an extraordinary amount of power to work. I'm sorry, Superman."

"No. Don't give up yet...I think I have an idea."

Superman leaves the building and takes off. He flies out of Metropolis and over the ocean to the Arctic and into the Fortress of Solitude. He finds the pod he arrived in and x-rays it. He finds an energy drive used to power it and takes it out of the ship before flying back to Metropolis and into the LexCorp building.

He hands the drive to Lex.

"Here." He says.

"What's this?" Lex asks.

"It's a drive that carries an extraordinary amount of power. The energy should be enough to power the device." Superman explains.

"This could work."

Lex picks up the coolant device and plugs in the drive. He presses the button and it turns on. Lex smiles, before turning it back off.

"It works. If you can plug this into your machine, everything will work normally."

"Thank you so much, Mr. Luthor. How can I repay you?"

"Don't. Consider this a gift from me to you for the holidays."

"Thank you."

Superman slowly leaves the office. Superman slowly lands in the Arctic again and back into the Fortress. He takes the machine and plugs the coolant device inside. He connects a couple of wires before turning on the coolant device. He seals up the machine and plugs the drive back inside.

"Gideon, did I build the device correctly?" Superman asks.

 _Yes you have, Kal-El. We've finally built the machine to bring back your father's AI, made out of parts used in your pod, the computers found in this old ship, and even one device found in storage, that brings out whatever energy and code are in the drives inside the machine._

"Yeah, and it's that device that will bring back my father, and this machine that will project him in front of me. That device will also activate the energy drive that will turn on the coolant device, which will stop the drive from burning out. ... Well, what are we waiting for? Let's bring him back."

Superman walks over to the machine and goes to press the button.

"Here we go."

Superman presses the button.

The machine turns on and the hologram appears. It's blurry at first but then turns crystal clear. It's Jor-El.

"Kal-El..."

"Father..."

"I should not have told you that there may have been other Kryptonians."

Superman chuckles.

"Your drive burnt out." Superman informs.

"Yeah...I think I remember...how did you get me back?"

"Well, I built a machine of my own, with the help of Gideon to bring you back online. I had some help to install a coolant system this time."

"Where'd you get one?"

"From some human friends."

"How could humans build something with that much energy with their technology?"

"I lended them some of mine. Most importantly, the drive that powered the pod I came in."

"Wait, you used the energy drive?"

"Yeah. Was I not supposed to?"

"Please tell me you tried to reprogram it before you used it."

"No. We just plugged it in. Why did I have to reprogram it?"

"Because according to that part of the machine, that small device makes sure all the energy and code in the drive is opened."

"Yeah, and that helped power the coolant device."

"Kal-El, you don't understand! That drive wasn't JUST used for your pod! It had another purpose!"

Then Jor-El's AI disappears, the hologram zips back into the machine.

"Father? Father! Gideon, what happened! What's going on here? What was he talking about?" Superman asks.

The machine starts shaking.

"What's happening to the machine?"

 _It appears that the drive used to power the coolant device had code to power smaller devices. But it also had code to power a much...larger one. Used back on Krypton._

"Well what's that device? Stop being so cryptic!" Superman yells, frantic, while backing up from the machine.

 _I can't tell you. It's against my programming to tell you. Jor-El's AI made it that way. But I can tell you that that code was used for another function, and the code used for that function is being reactivated now, and it's using this machine as that much larger device._

"What the hell is going on here?!"

Parts start falling off of the machine, as the ray that projected the hologram, now shoots out a laser and stops in midair, as a large hole starts forming. Like a portal to another dimension. On the other side is pure blackness. The wind coming from the portal blows Superman's cape back. One figure steps out. A short but strong woman. Another figure steps out by her side. A big, tough man. Then one last figure steps out in the middle of them.

The man in gray clothing crawls out of the portal and gets up on his knees, angry. He let's out a yell, screaming only one word.

"FFFRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIII!"

He gets up on his feet, standing next to the 3 other figures.

"Who the hell are you? Where is my father?" Superman asks.

The figure starts speaking in Kryptonian. Superman recognizes the language and talks back to them.

Here's the English Translation though:

 _"Who are you?" Superman asks._

 _"My name, is General Zod. I am the ruler of Krypton. This place looks Kryptonian, but...everything here is different. I feel light. I feel strong. This air is nearly unbreathable. Where are we?"_

 _"That doesn't matter. What happened here? Where did you come from?"_

 _"How are we supposed to know? We spent...eternity...trapped in a dark, black void. And now we see the light. We don't know how, or why."_

 _"I tried building a machine. One to help fix an AI. I used an energy drive, to help activate the machine, before it broke apart, and a portal opened, freeing you."_

 _"You must have reactivated the Phantom Zone drive. It was taken from me by a traitor to Krypton, who trapped us in here for what must have been years. You used the drive and freed us."_

 _"What's the Phantom Zone?"_

 _"It's another dimension. It's used as a prison by the Kryptonians. As I said, a traitor trapped us in there. Now, do you mind just telling us where we are?"_

 _"...You're on Earth. My father put me in a pod that crash landed here on Earth 26 years ago, right before Krypton exploded. I was the only survivor, except for you...I'm...I'm not the only one!"_ Superman smiles.

 _"Krypton...is dead?"_

 _"...yes. I'm very sorry."_

Zod drops to his knees.

 _"I failed. All because of that traitor...JOR-EL!"_

 _"Who?"_

 _"Jor-El...he is the name of the man who betrayed us...he trapped us in the Phantom Zone...he is a traitor to all of Krypton!"_

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _"Yes! I am sure! I had a chance to save Krypton, but I failed...because of him. He doomed all of Krypton. ... But like you said, there are others, we have a chance to repopulate...Krypton can return..."  
_

 _"I'm not sure we should repopulate, there are people living here on Earth, and they get suspicious when only ONE alien arrives. Imagine an entire race of them asking to share the planet."_

 _"Why are you hesitant in the return of your people boy? Are you not Kryptonian yourself?"_

 _"No...I am Kryptonian...I do not lie."_

 _"Then why are you not...you're the son of Jor-El...aren't you?"_

 _..._

 _"Sent away from Krypton at the last second, your hesitation for the return of your people and at the mention of his name, the fact that you have the energy drive that Jor-El took from me...and the AI you tried to recover. I recall Jor-El working on something just like that. You are Kal-El..."_

 _..._

 _"Well? Aren't you?"_

 _..._

 _"Tell us the truth, boy! You do not lie after all..."_

 _"...yes. I am the son of Jor-El."_

 _"And this is what? Krypton's memorial? It doesn't matter, that Krypton is dead. Because there are still survivors. Most of them locked in the Phantom Zone. We can get them out. We can repopulate, return Krypton."_

 _"That's a bad idea, Zod. This is the human's planet!"_

 _"Will you not join us?"_

 _"...no. You need to change your plans."_

 _"I warn you, Kal-El. If you oppose us, or dare try to stop us, we will end you. I am a great tactician, and a great leader, I can and will pick you apart bit by bit. You can either join us, or you can sit and watch. Those are the only two options that will leave you alive."_

Zod and his 2 friends go to leave the Fortress. Superman super speeds in front of them with red eyes.

 _"You're not going anywhere."_ Superman states.

 _"Astonishing. How did you get these abilities?"_

 _"That's none of your business."_

Zod's henchman tackles Superman and they tumble out of the Fortress and into the snow. Superman knocks him off with heat vision and flies up into the sky.

 _"STOP!"_

 _"It must be the effects of this planet that gives Kryptonians these abilities. Flight, heat vision, strength and durability. How else would Non survive that blast?"_

Zod hovers up into the air, and zooms towards Superman, knocking him to the ground.

 _"Go!"_ Zod orders and his henchman and henchwoman take off away from the Fortress.

 _"Do not try to stop us, Kal-El. Or else your fate will be much worse."_ Zod warns, and zooms off into the sky.

Superman lets himself fall back onto the ice, defeated. Later, he rummages through the wreckage of the machine. Underneath a piece, he finds the energy drive. The drive was used to power the Phantom Zone projector, and now the machine used the drive to set Zod free.

He places the drive on the desk of the Kryptonian computer. Superman then walks over to he device used to project Jor-El's AI, but now doesn't work with the drive lost in the rubble.

"Father...this time of the year has always been my favorite. A time for the whole family to get together...but something's always been missing. Something's been missing my entire life. And now I finally know what that is. It's my past. I was looking forward to the holidays because then I had everything in life I needed. Powers, answers, peace. And when you told me that there were other Kryptonians, I got even more excited. I thought this was a chance to learn about my real family. My Kryptonian family. But in the process, I freed a maniac who you apparently betrayed back on Krypton. Why? How? I don't know. I don't have answers. And they have the same powers as I do. I don't have power. I don't have peace. I don't have answers. And I don't have my real family this year. So, I know you're not really him, but I still see you as my father. And I need you to come back. ... Happy holidays." Superman says to the device.

He then turns around, and walks out of the Fortress.

THE ADVENTURES OF SUPERMAN

 **Next Time on the Adventures of Superman: The Toyman (1x9)**

 **A series of mysterious murders catch Superman's attention, and each murder eventually leads back to a criminal known as the Toyman, who must be brought down.**

 **A/N: The Adventures of Superman is going on a short break for the holidays. Have a good...December.**


	9. The Toyman

**Season One Episode 9: The Toyman**

 **My name is Clark Kent.** **I was sent away from my home planet of Krypton as a baby, and grew up on Earth. I found out that I had powers on this new planet, and eventually revealed myself to the world, as Superman. My secret identity is a field reporter at the Daily Planet, but when I'm not working, I'm out saving the world as a superhero. The Superman.**

 **Previously on the Adventures of Superman...**

 **Jor-El is broken**

 **Zod, Non, and Ursa have escaped the Phantom Zone and ran away**

* * *

 _My name is Clark Kent. I crashed on Earth from my alien planet of Krypton and was raised here. I realized I had powers and grew up to become Superman. Helping me along the way was my father's AI, until his device broke. In my effort to fix it, I accidentally released 3 Kryptonians from the prison they called the Phantom Zone. They have the same powers as me and are my enemy. They want to bring Krypton back. I don't know how or when they're going to do it, but it's their plan. Ever since they escaped, they haven't been seen. There have been no sightings or reports on other aliens. It's like they disappeared. I still continue with saving lives, but my hunt for them continues. As long as Zod is free, none of us are safe. Not even me._

THE ADVENTURES OF SUPERMAN

 **A/N: As Christopher Reeve once said: "Sorry I've been away for so long. I won't let you down again."**

Clark lands onto the grass of the Kent farm and sees Martha sitting on the porch. He walks up to her and sits down next to her.

"Clark, it's...something wrong?" She asks.

"...yeah. My father, Jor-El's AI, it broke about a month ago. I tried to fix it, but in doing so, I released Zod, Non and Ursa from the Phantom Zone." Clark explains.

"Clark, I don't understand any of this...who's Zod? Or the Phantom Zone?"

"On Krypton there were 3 criminals, Zod, Non, and Ursa who took over the planet days before it exploded. The Phantom Zone is another dimension that Kryptonians send their prisoners to. My father, Jor-El, sent Zod and his army to the Phantom Zone. But, they were freed. And it's my fault."

"Is it that bad?"

"They have the same powers that I do."

"If it's been a month, then how come they didn't...take over the planet?"

"I don't know. It's like they disappeared off the face of the Earth. They said they wanted to bring Krypton back, but I don't know how they'll do it. I just know one thing: The most dangerous beings on the entire planet have been freed, and it's my fault."

"Clark...I know...bad things happen. And sometimes it can be because of us. We make mistakes. Everyone makes mistakes. But if you spend all your time just blaming yourself for those mistakes...you'll never be happy."

"I have a friend who can relate."

"The real test of character is how you fix those mistakes."

Clark nods and him and Martha look out over the farm. A mother and son, at a subway station, wait on the platform for the train to arrive. The child is playing with a toy before dropping it onto the tracks, and he starts crying.

"Oh come on, John." The mother says.

Superman then picks up the toy and flies up to the platform.

"I believe this is yours." He states and hands the toy to John.

John stops crying and smiles. His mother does so too.

"Thank you." John says.

Superman smiles, but then hears ticking ins his ears. He uses his X-Ray vision and sees a bomb inside the toy.

"Everyone get back!" Superman yells and grabs the toy from John.

Superman speeds out of the subway and onto the streets before flying up into the air when the toy explodes. Everyone looks up at the fire as Superman slowly floats down to the ground, stunned. He looks up at the explosion. Who would put a bomb inside a toy?

"CLARK!"

Clark walks into Mr. White's office.

"Y-yes, Mr. White?" Clark asks.

"I have a story I need you to report on." Perry explains.

"And, what, what is it?"

"There was an explosion Downtown. Police are investigating it, but I need you to go there and try to find, some kind of explanation."

"Got it, Mr. White. I'm going to go get ready."

Clark leaves the office. He goes Downtown and sees the huge crowd gathered around the scene. Forensic scientists are investigating the fragments of the toy on the street. Clark looks around and sees John with his mother standing behind the crowd. He walks up to them.

"Hi, I'm Clark Kent. A reporter with the Daily Planet. I heard that you're the family that owned the toy. Mind if I ask a couple of questions?" Clark asks.

"The police have already asked me enough questions, thank you very much." The mother says and goes to walk away with John.

"Can you at least tell me where you got the toy? What brand it was?"

The mother stops.

"Krank."

"What?"

"Krank Co. Toys."

Clark writes it down on a notepad.

"Thank you." He says and walks away.

Superman lands down in front of the Fortress of Solitude and enters. He stands in front of the floor where Jor-El's AI usually is projected and speaks.

"I just...got back from investigating what caused an explosion in Downtown Metropolis. It was a toy. Krank Co. Brand. It was owned by a child, and I saved him from the bomb in a matter of seconds. After this, I plan on investigating the factory where the toy was made. Then hopefully, I'll find the man who put the bomb in the toy, and I can bring him to justice." Superman explains.

There's still silence.

"It's going to be tough. There were a lot of cases and...you've helped me with each one. But I'm not sure how I'm going to solve this without you. It's hard enough to solve a problem, but now I have to do this alone...I just hope I...I, I don't know. I will help you come back. Trust me."

Superman leaves the Fortress and flies away. He lands in front of the factory and walks through the front door. He looks around but finds no one inside. He sees toys placed all over the factory. He uses his X-Ray vision on the toys and sees bombs inside of all of them. The bombs were deactivated.

"Oh no...it wasn't just one toy." Superman states. "He's mass producing them."

Superman walks over to a desk and finds a pile of papers. One of the papers states the name of the man who last bought the factory. _Winslow Schott._ Later that day, officers walk all around the factory investigating the toys. One of the officers walk up to Superman.

"What did you find here?" She asks.

"The owner of this factory is named Winslow Schott, and he's put bombs into all of these toys. Sure they're deactivated, but there could be more. This factory's abandoned. What if he has another one?" Superman says.

"We've heard of Winslow Schott before. He was a soldier for ARGUS."

"ARGUS?"

Superman flies over to ARGUS and lands on the roof. There he sees Amanda Waller.

"What now?" She asks.

"Winslow Schott. He was a soldier here?" Superman asks.

"Yes."

"Tell me about him."

"Why?"

"He's a criminal who's planted bombs inside of toys. He's releasing them to the public. Now give me everything you have on him, or every child and their family in Metropolis is in danger!"

"He was fired. In rage, he tried to assassinate me."

"You fired him?"

"Yes. He failed, and now he can't get close to me. He's on the loose. Never got caught."

"I know that. Any more news on him?"

"No. What have you got?"

"Just that he was testing with toy bombs in an old abandoned Krank Co. Toy Factory."

"Then investigate the new one. I heard it was just recently purchased."

Superman zooms off towards the new factory as tons of officers hop into cop cars when they get the order to go to the factory. Anchors all over the news start warning the citizens.

 _Police have discovered bombs placed in toys inside an abandoned Krank Co. Factory. Police advise that if you have a toy made by Krank Co. then please hand it into police immediately._

Superman lands in front of the new factory and walks inside. He sees practically an army of toys. He X-Rays them all and finds activated bombs inside. He sees another desk, and floats over there. He looks through the papers and sees a map of a toy store selling the newly made toys to children.

"How did I miss this?" Superman mutters.

Superman turns and floats into the air when he gets hit by an RPG, knocking him to the ground. He grunts as he looks up and sees Winslow on a higher level. Superman cringes at the pain. He looks up at the lights. Red Solar Energy.

"You're Schott." Superman states.

"And you're a genius." He says.

"I know you're an ARGUS agent. But you're mad at Waller. Why do you want kill innocent children?!" Superman asks.

Winslow hops to the lower level and kicks Superman up his chin.

"I am mad at Waller. Killing children is not the goal. They're just a side effect, the way I can get what I really want. Amanda Waller dead." Winslow explains.

"And what do placing bombs in toys have to do with that?" Superman asks

Winslow punches Superman.

"She will be driving by the new toy store selling the bombs in 30 minutes. I can't get close to her, but the children can do it for me. And in 30 minutes, they'll explode, and take Waller with them." Winslow says.

"These are children, Schott. There are other ways!" Superman pleads.

"Like what? Waller won't let anyone, ANYONE, except ARGUS agents near her. And I'm not an ARGUS agent. They'll never expect a group of children to do the assassination."

"They have lives, Schott!"

"And I won't stop until Waller loses hers!"

Winslow kicks Superman across the face, and spits, before heading to leave. He pushes a button and the timer on the toy bombs start. Winslow leaves the factory as Superman wipes blood from his lips. A cop car drives into the town square and sees a group of children collecting toys from Winslow's store.

"Hey, aren't they the Krank Co. toys that we're looking for?" An officer asks.

They step out and walk up to a kid.

"Excuse me, can we borrow that toy really quick?" One asks.

They inspect it.

"Yeah, it's from Krank Co. It's a bomb." They say. "Alright everyone! Anyone who has one of these toys, hand them over to us! They're dangerous!"

Superman stands up and heads towards the front doors of the factory. He tries pulling the open, but Winslow had chained them together and the solar energy took away his powers. He turns to the ticking bombs. He rests against the doors and slides to the floor.

"I'm sorry, Father. I couldn't do this without you." He states and looks down.

He looks back up and sees the ticking toys. He rushes over to them and picks up one. He tears it apart and finds the bomb inside. He tries pulling a few wires to disarm it, but the timer just speeds up to 20 seconds.

"Oh come on..." He whispers.

He takes a breath, and accepts his fate. He closes his eyes.

...

He then opens them again, getting an idea. He looks toward the front door and throws the bomb towards it. The bomb explodes, blasting open the chained front door. Superman turns to the other bombs. He runs out of the factory and sees the sun, shining on him. He closes his eyes and accepts the sun's radiation. After minutes of this, he opens his eyes. Ready to fight Winslow.

Winslow stands atop a building, looking down at the mass panic and the tampered toys being passed around between police officers and parents and children. Amanda's car drives down the street, but sees the commotion at the end.

"What's going on?" She asks.

"I don't know. I think we need to go another way." An ARGUS agent says from the passenger seat.

Amanda looks out the window and up at Winslow standing on a rooftop about a block away. He pulls out a trigger. Everyone hears a huge explosion from 2 miles ago. Winslow sees the explosion from the factory, and smiles. But as he looks closer he sees Superman coming charging at him, flying with a sonic boom. It knocks Winslow onto his back. Superman uses his speed and grabs the trigger from his hands, and crushes it.

"It's over, Winslow." Superman says.

"The bombs are still on a timer. 2 minutes, Superman." He states.

Superman uses his speed and puts Winslow in cuffs. He uses his speed and zooms into the crowd. He takes the toys from parents, children, and police officers. He rushes into the toy store and grabs all the toys from the shelves and from storage. He puts all of them inside a box and flies out of the store. Still weakened by the Red Solar Energy, he flies up into the sky as fast as he can. Everyone looks up and sees him do so.

As he flies higher and higher, the toys explode and create one huge fireball in the sky. Everyone in the crowd is mesmorized by the sight, so no one notices Winslow escape from his cuffs and make it back down to the street. He starts running before getting punched across the face and falling to the floor. He looks up and sees Amanda Waller pointing a pistol at him.

"You're under arrest, you sick, son of a bitch."

Superman falls from the sky and lands in the middle of the town square, creating a huge crater. Everyone crowds around him, worried. Superman slowly opens his eyes and stands up, okay. He looks around at the concerned faces.

"I'm alright, everyone. I'm alright." He states.

Everyone around him starts cheering and clapping as he smiles, gives a nod, and flies up into the air. Winslow is escorted into a police car as the news report on the story.

 _Winslow Schott, also known as, the Toyman, has been apprehended. His plot to assassinate Amanda Waller, using his bombed toys as a means to kill her, was thwarted by Superman. Krank Co. Toys has been shut down due to these events._

Clark continues to work on Jor-El's AI device inside the Fortress before standing up and deciding to take a break. He goes to leave before turning back, and smiling. He walks out of the Fortress and flies away.

THE ADVENTURES OF SUPERMAN

 **Next Time on the Adventures of Superman: Where He Left Off (1x10)**

 **Clark gets a message from an anonymous source. He doesn't have time to figure out who sent it, as he meets up with the sender, and a battle begins.**

 **A/N: Sorry I've been gone so long. I've been procrastinating, like a lot, along with a lot of work I need to do and shit, but I'm back now, and ready to continue the story. It's going to be easier since the story's going to start becoming more intense from now on.**


	10. Where He Left Off

**Season One Episode 10: Where He Left Off**

 **My name is Clark Kent.** **I was sent away from my home planet of Krypton as a baby, and grew up on Earth. I found out that I had powers on this new planet, and eventually revealed myself to the world, as Superman. My secret identity is a field reporter at the Daily Planet, but when I'm not working, I'm out saving the world as a superhero. The Superman.**

 **Previously on the Adventures of Superman...**

 **Zod, Non, and Ursa have escaped the Phantom Zone and ran away**

 **I think that's it**

* * *

Perry White is reading Clark's story on the Toyman in his office.

"Really good story. Really good story." Perry comments. "So you actually spoke with Superman?"

"Yes. He, he was v-very willing to, to do an interview..."

"Then find him again. I would love if we could be the first to do an interview with him..."

"S-sure thing, M-Mr. White, uh."

Clark leaves the office when everyone hears a screech coming from the televisions. A distorted voice comes from them.

 _This message is for Superman, and Superman alone. I want him to meet with me, soon. He has 24 hours to do so. In 24 hours, he must confront me at the top of the Daily Planet. If he does not...then he will regret it. Don't try to intervene. You cannot kill me._

The broadcast ends. Clark narrows his eyes as everyone else looks around.

THE ADVENTURES OF SUPERMAN

Superman watches the message over and over again inside the Fortress of Solitude.

"Gideon, have you tried to track down who made this?" Superman asks.

 _I have, and I'm afraid nothing will work._

"What do you suggest I do?"

 _I'm simply just an AI that carries out tasks that you ask me of. A question like that would be more suited for your father's._

Superman sighs. He flies back to the Kent farm and Martha walks out and hugs him.

"I saw the broadcast." She says. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. The only thing I can think of, is to face him."

"But what's going to happen? What if..."

"Calm down, Mom. Please. I'm called Superman for a reason. Whatever is waiting for me, I can handle it."

"Yes, but everyone on the planet knows how powerful you are. Someone wouldn't challenge you to something if they didn't think they could handle you."

Superman thinks on this.

"Whatever it is, I'll be alright. I promise." Superman says.

Martha looks up at him.

"What if it's..." She starts.

"If it is, I can take him." Superman answers.

"You couldn't last time."

"And this time will be different."

"One thing I find worrying, is that they chose the Daily Planet. Either it's a major coincidence or-"

"Or they know who I am."

Lois Lane wakes up, lying in her bed, before getting out and walking out onto her balcony, and seeing Superman floating a few feet away from it, back turned. He turns to her.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" He asks.

"Your flying is nearly silent."

"Right..."

"What are you going to do about the challenge today?"

"That's why I came to you. What do you think I should do?"

"The mighty Superman, and he's coming to me for help?"

"You're a person I can trust. You've shown that."

"You want my advice? Go for it. I mean, what have you got to lose? It's in public anyways. And you're Superman. Nothing will happen. Who would be powerful enough to challenge Superman anyways?"

Superman looks down.

"...is there something powerful enough to challenge you?" Lois asks.

"You know...that I'm a Kryptonian. You all thought I was the last one but...I wasn't." Superman explains.

"What? There were other survivors?"

"Yes. Kryptonians are strong. And there are Kryptonian criminals. The only place strong enough to hold them, is another dimension, they used as a prison. The Phantom Zone. But three criminals broke out, and they have the same abilities as me. They broke out, and it's my fault."

"How is it your fault?"

"I was trying to fix some Kryptonian technology but it broke and when I tried to fix it, it accidentally set them free. It's complicated."

"And now there's 3 evil guys, who are free, here on Earth, and they're just as powerful as you."

"Yeah...I think this is the time they're finally making an appearance. I don't know why it's taken so long, or what they're up to, I just know that their plan is to 'Return Krypton.' Whatever that means. Look, I know you're a reporter, and it's your job to report on these things, but could you keep this one secret?"

"Of course."

"...thank you."

Superman flies up into the air. The hour comes, and a crowd has surrounded the Daily Planet. Superman flies overhead and hovers in front of the building. He sees inside the globe, a figure sitting inside. Superman lands on the rooftop and walks up to them. They turn, revealing themselves as Zod.

"Zod."

"Kal."

"What do you want with me? Why did it take you so long to show up? What's the deal with...everything?"

"I apologize. The suspense must've been killing you."

Zod stands up and walks towards Superman.

"Non, Ursa, and I spent the last month blending in with your people. We learned English, we learned your culture, we learned everything to know about Earth. And I must say it's astonishing to observe another civilization in this way. This was probably how life was like back on Krypton, you know. It's a chance to relive history. How exciting."

"And you called me here, why? You don't want to make a big scene, do you?"

"...no. Not yet. I just wanted to give you one last chance. My friends and I have been perfecting a plan. A strategy. To bring Krypton back to it's former glory. We'll make Krypton even better!"

"And why Earth?"

"Krypton was beautiful. It was the only planet in the universe that could develop life, and such a lush environment. It was glorious and beautiful. The only other planet in the universe that could be just like Krypton is Earth. We will make it better, because Kryptonians will be so much more powerful. The other planets don't have amount of your yellow sun one would need."

Zod starts rising into the air.

"We will have your abilities. We can relive the Golden Age of Krypton, and even have slaves."

Superman turns around and looks down at the people on the street.

"The humans?" Superman asks.

"Yes. I do not wish to kill them. They may yet be of use to us."

"You can't. They have lives too, Zod."

"Yes, but they are so...inferior. You can't possibly care for them, can you?"

Superman stares at him. Zod lowers back down to the rooftop.

"Kal-El, you are a Kryptonian. The first Kryptonian to survive Krypton's destruction and make it to another planet, to have a life. You are destined for greatness. You don't have to listen to these fools. You don't have to be burdened by having to serve them! You are a Kryptonian. Your father, Jor-El, was a traitor. Don't be like him. Be better. Join us, and I promise, you will rule the new Krypton, a better Krypton, by my side! I will give you one last chance."

"...sorry. I can't."

"Very well. But the rules from last time still stand. We will leave you alive, but if you try to stop us...you will die."

"Stop with the threats, Zod. I think we both know what I'm going to do."

"...I'm still giving you a chance. Don't be a fool, Kal."

Zod hovers and zooms off, away from Metropolis. Superman stares. Later, Clark returns to the Daily Planet with his interview with Superman. Lois walks up to him.

"Aw man, Clark. You should've seen it. There was Superman, and this other...guy on the rooftop earlier today." Lois says.

"Oh, r-really? Heh, well, um, how wonderful." Clark replies and continues walking.

He hands his story into Mr. White.

"H-h-here you go, M-Mr. White. The interview with, uh, Superman." He says.

"Thanks, Clark."

Clark leaves the office when he gets a phone call from his mother.

"Yes, Mom?" He answers.

"Clark! That strange man from the Daily Planet this afternoon! He's back! And he's with two other strange looking men! He's on the farm!" She cries.

Clark's face drops and he takes off his glasses. He rushes out of the building and down an alleyway where he rips apart his shirt, revealing his symbol underneath. Meanwhile, Zod, Non, and Ursa march towards Martha Kent's home. Zod steps onto the porch and pushes the door down with ease. They walk into the house and see Martha standing in the living room with a bat.

"Stay away from me! Get out of my home!" Martha pleads.

Non walks over to her and grabs the bat, breaking it in half with one hand, causing Martha to scream.

They hear a loud crash coming from behind them. They turn and see Superman standing outside, on the farm after landing with full force.

"ZOD! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" He yells.

Zod, Ursa, and Non all walk outside and stand in front of Superman.

"What are you doing here?" Superman asks.

"I know that you take my threat lightly, Kal-El. You act as if it's no big deal. You're the _SUPERMAN,_ nothing can hurt you. Well I can. Just know, that I know about your human life. Another thing I did during that month. This is without you doing anything, so believe me when I say, I will not hesitate to destroy you...and I won't stop there." Zod explains.

"You'll pay for this."

Zod nods to Non who walks over and pushes Superman to the ground, which pushes up some dirt.

"Let's go."

Zod and his friends fly up into the air and away from the Kent farm. Martha rushes over to Superman.

"Are you alright?" She asks.

"I'm fine, Mom. I'm fine." He says and sits up.

Later that night, Superman talks with Gideon at the Fortress.

"Isn't there anything I can do to fix the AI?" Superman asks.

 _You can easily fix it, as long as you find the drive. And even then, without a coolant system, the drive will just burn out again in a matter of minutes._

"So I just need the drive and another coolant system? Got it."

The wall to the Fortress behind him is destroyed, knocking him down. He looks up and sees Zod, Non, and Ursa float through the hole and inside.

"What do you want from me?!" Superman asks.

"The answer's very simple, but I can't tell you." Zod states.

Superman yells and flies towards him. Zod uses his speed to dodge out of the way. When Superman stops, Zod uses his heat vision to knock him back.

"Leave us." Zod orders.

Non and Ursa walk away from the two. Superman's eyes flare with heat as he charges Zod again and starts throwing punches. Zod, the more experienced and skilled fighter, backs up and blocks and dodges all of his punches with ease. Zod grabs onto his wrist, and twists it to cause pain. Superman grunts as Zod kicks him to the ground.

"You use your powers to defeat your enemies but they are useless when your opponent has the same abilities. Do you have no fighting style? Do you have no skill?" Zod taunts.

Superman stands up and fires his heat vision at Zod who flies out of the way. He flies all around the Fortress as Superman tries to catch him with his vision. Zod eventually flies back at him and knocks Superman down. He crashes his head into the ground and heat visions his head, causing Superman to yell. He punches him in the face, before picking him up, and throwing him back down to the ground. Zod stands over him.

"You think you are a hero? You think you are humanity's savior? You think you're the 'Superman?' How mistaken you are. You are just a Kryptonian. There are thousands just like you. Anyone can rule this world by my side. Your father was a traitor, and as the humans would say, the apple has not fallen far from the tree. You are a disgrace. You're just ONE Kryptonian. And that's insulting to the Kryptonians."

Zod looks up and nods to Non and Ursa before flying away from the Fortress. Superman sits down later and talks to Gideon.

"Gideon, what's the damage?"

 _There are a few holes in the Fortress here and there, they can be easily fixed. But most intriguing is what they took from here._

"They took something? No wonder Zod said he needed something from me."

 _Yes. I believe they took the energy drive._

"Why would they need that?"

 _With the drive, they could power any Kryptonian technology, which they took quite a lot of._

"But what do they plan on building?"

 _I have no idea. But unless they plan on reprogramming the drive, it will open up the Phantom Zone._

"...and in doing so, release all the criminals they've locked up there over the years, which will help him take Earth for himself. This attack was part of his plan, he tried to save Krypton all those years ago, and now he's picking up where he left off. Gideon, how close is he to completing this plan?"

 _I cannot be 100% sure, but if your theory is true, all he would have to do is use the technology to rebuild the Phantom Zone Projector, and use the drive to power it._

"Oh my God..."

Superman stands at the terrifying thought.

THE ADVENTURES OF SUPERMAN

 **Next Time on the Adventures of Superman: Double Threat (1x11)**

 **With Superman desperate to stop Zod's plan to bring Krypton back, he tries to track them down, but only finds Non and Ursa. With Zod hard at work at his plan, Superman has to take down the double threat.**

 **A/N: Okay, so there may be some confusion about the whole energy drive/chip thing, so I'm going to clear it up here.**

 **There were two drives. One held Jor-El's AI, one was stolen from the Phantom Zone Projector and powered Clark's ship.**

 **The Phantom Zone chip was used to power the coolant device, but then it released Zod.**

 **That's called the energy drive, and Zod stole it. The only chip that Superman has now is the one that projects Jor-El, but if he uses it, it'll just burn out again.**

 **There, it's more clear now. I'M SORRY.**


	11. Double Threat

**Season One Episode 11: Double Threat**

 **My name is Clark Kent.** **I was sent away from my home planet of Krypton as a baby, and grew up on Earth. I found out that I had powers on this new planet, and eventually revealed myself to the world, as Superman. My secret identity is a field reporter at the Daily Planet, but when I'm not working, I'm out saving the world as a superhero. The Superman.**

 **Previously on the Adventures of Superman...**

 **Zod, Non, and Ursa have escaped the Phantom Zone and ran away**

 **They've stolen Superman's Kryptonian technology including the energy chip used to power Clark's pod**

 **Zod told Superman that he's not a hero**

 **Zod's plan is to rebuild the Phantom Zone projector and use the chip to power it to release all the Kryptonian criminals and use their help to take over the Earth**

* * *

Zod is in his... _hideout,_ working on the Kryptonian technology. He has the outline of something that looks like the Phantom Zone projector. Ursa walks up behind him.

" _Is it nearly ready?_ " Ursa asks in Kryptonian.

" _Yes, Ursa. Except, I need one more piece._ " Zod replies.

" _And where can we find it?_ "

" _Back in Kal-El's Krypton memorial._ "

" _Then I will go fetch it._ "

Back in the Fortress, Superman paces back and forth, pondering his next move.

 _Mr. Kent, I would like to point out that I may have made an error in my previous calculations. General Zod cannot complete the Phantom Zone Projector without the Wuy._

"So you're saying he can't complete it yet?" Superman asks.

 _No, he can't._

"Thanks, Gideon. But if he can't complete it without the Wuy, which is here, then that means they're coming back. And I have to be ready."

THE ADVENTURES OF SUPERMAN

Clark starts punching at the air, practicing fighting, and putting more force into his punches. Eventually, one of his punches breaks the sound barrier, creating a sonic boom.

"Gideon, is there any way to...keep them out of the Fortress?" Clark asks.

 _Yes, Clark. We can put up a force field around the Fortress._

"Just...call me Kal-El. Zod may be a criminal...but he's right. I'm nothing but a Kryptonian."

Clark continues training as the force field surrounds the Fortress. Later, Non and Ursa land onto the ice and walk over to it. Ursa places a palm on the field.

" _A force field. He thinks he can keep us out._ " Ursa states.

Non laughs. Clark uses his speed to put on his suit. He sees Non and Ursa outside. He marches outside the Fortress and confronts them.

"What do you want now?" Superman asks.

"The Wuy. It's some technology we need. And you're going to give it to us. Or we'll take it." Ursa says.

"Fine."

Superman turns to the Fortress before turning back and firing his heat vision at the two of them, blasting them back. Superman's eyes glare as he almost growls at them.

"Non." Ursa orders.

Non super speeds towards Superman and punches him across the face. He grabs him and bashes him into the ice. He pulls him out and bashes him in again. Superman flies away from Non's grip and fires more heat vision at Non. Non slides back, before flying up in the air, and zooming at Superman and pushing him back to the ground. Non gets closer but Superman uses his freeze breath to freeze Non, but it doesn't work.

"I'm a Kryptonian too, remember?" Non taunts.

Non fires his heat vision, and Superman fires his heat vision as well. The lasers meet in the middle. Superman grunts and puts all his effort into it, and he blasts Non out of the air. He turns behind him and sees Ursa floating in the air. He bursts out from the ice and grabs Ursa, flying up into the sky.

"I will stop you." Superman states.

"You will die." Ursa replies

She headbutts him, causing one hand to let go. She punches him, causing Superman to rear back, she throws another punch, but Superman uses his forearm to block it. He pushes her back, but she punches Superman in the chest with a sonic boom, knocking him out of the sky and back to the Fortress, penetrating the field and crashing back on the ground inside. Non and Ursa enter the Fortress and Non uses speed to take the Wuy.

" _Let's go._ " Ursa says and walks back outside.

They take off into the sky but Superman flies after them grabbing onto Ursa, but she elbows him in the face, causing him to fall. He grabs onto her boot, before slipping and falling back to the ground. They fly away, leaving Superman on the ground. Clark walks back into the Fortress, injured.

"Look at this place. It's a mess." Clark comments. "What's up with the tracking device, Gideon?"

 _Nothing yet. I'm not getting a signal, maybe Ursa noticed it and removed it._

"Dammit!"

 _Kal-El, I think it would be good to note that the energy drive that Zod is using to rebuild the Phantom Zone Projector gives off a low, alien signal that goes for miles. Back on Krypton, it would just be a normal signal, but here on Earth, it would be very distinct._

"So how do I track the signal?"

 _It's easy. Build one from the leftover technology._

"I don't know how to build one."

 _That's what I'm here for, Kal._

"Thanks, Gideon."

Clark sits inside the Fortress, working on the tracking device until after hours and hours of working, he's finished.

 **A/N: Look, I know he just solved the problem in one sentence, but if you want to read 4 paragraphs going into excruciating detail about how Superman built a tracking signal device from the leftover Kryptonian technology, then I'm sorry. And yes, I checked. It would've taken 4 paragraphs. That's a lie. I didn't check.**

 _Just turn it on, Kal-El._

Clark presses the button and machine tries to pick up the signal.

"Nothing."

 _Increase the range, Kal-El. This machine can pick up the signal from anywhere on this planet._

Clark increases the range, and the machine suddenly starts beeping.

"I think I got something."

 _Check the signals. Write out the codes._

Clark checks the codes.

"Oh boy..."

 _Problem, Kal?_

"Yeah, we've got over 500 signals."

 _Signals from Kryptonian devices?_

"Yes. Zod must've turned on as many devices as he could when he stole my technology. He's trying to get me mixed up so I can't find the right one."

 _The code for the energy drive still has a specific set of digits for the code._

"And those are?"

 _The signal that has "6673HUI9O0DES125" in the code will be the one for the energy drive._

Clark writes out the sequence.

"So you're saying I have to go through each one of these codes in order to find the the right one?"

 _No. This doesn't mean that the right one will be the last one. It could be the 309th one for example. And you don't have to if you don't want to. It's only the entire Earth at stake here._

"Got it."

Clark places the device on a table.

"There has to be a better way. ... Wait, Gideon, can you reverse the device, to send OUT a signal?"

 _Why yes, I can._

"Good. Because this is my way to stop them, once and for all."

 _And what is your plan, Kal?_

"Sending out a signal, challenging them to meet me, so I can defeat them."

 _Just like you defeated them the last 3 times? Or was it four?_

"Gideon..."

 _And the question on how you are going to beat them._

"What do you mean?"

 _Where are you going to put them? The Phantom Zone? You can't. The projector's not built yet._

"Damn..."

Clark sits down thinking. Some time passes.

"...what if I put them on the Moon?" Clark suggests.

 _The Moon doesn't get enough of the Sun's radiation. They won't be able to breathe up there and they'll die. Holding your breath for longer amounts of time is an ability caused by the Sun. Kal, I remember you saying you don't want to murder anyone._

"You're right."

 _And if they do get enough of the Sun's radiation, what's stopping them from flying back?_

"Well don't worry. I already have another idea. And this one's going to work."

As Zod continues work on the Phantom Zone Projector he and his crew hear ringing in their ears.

" _Listen Zod, Non, Ursa. Meet me at the Kent farm. I want to finish this."_ says Clark's voice.

The ringing stops. Zod turns to Non and Ursa and nods. They fly out of the base and land in Kansas. They see the Kent home before turning and seeing Superman standing in the fields.

"What? Zod's too scared to face me himself? He has to send his little helpers to deal with the problem." Superman states.

"Zod said if you got in his way, then you would die. ... He's a man of his word." Non replies before charging at Superman.

They fly across Smallville, with Non punching him in the face in mid air. Superman grabs him by the chin, turns around, and throws Non at the ground. He crashes into the middle of the street.

"No." Superman mutters.

Non flies straight up and out of the town like a bullet, hitting Superman in the chest. Non grabs Superman by the throat, and throws him across the entire town. Non flies towards Superman, and Superman starts flying away. Non starts chasing Superman before grabbing his cape, and they crash down in the bay waters of Metropolis. Superman grabs Non by the throat as they crash into the sand bottom of the bay. Non uses heat vision to knock Superman back. It works, as Ursa flies after them and grabs Superman from the water and up into the air.

"You can't beat us." She states.

"Watch me." Superman replies.

He headbutts her and flies into Metropolis. Non flies up from the bay and next to Ursa in the air.

"He's going into a populated area. I thought he cared for these people." Ursa comments.

They zoom off after him as Superman stops flying. Ursa comes and tackles Superman. They crash down onto the roof of a building as Superman pushes her back and punches her across the face. Non crashes down behind him and puts Superman in a choke hold. Ursa punches Superman in the gut, but he uses his heat vision to blast her back, and elbows Non in the side. Non lets go as Superman turns around and upper cuts him.

Ursa comes charging with a cry and punches Superman. She uses heat vision to knock him over to Non who grabs him and throws him down the ground. Superman kicks Non in the face. Ursa stands over Superman and punches him again. Superman grabs her and throws her off the building. He gets back up and elbows Non in the nose. He flies up into the air, looking for Ursa who flies back up and zooms at him.

She bashes him through the roof of the building, and knocks him inside. Superman knocks her off using heat vision when Non comes crashing through the ceiling. Superman super speeds to the basement of the building, and the two Kryptonians follow. Superman holds up his fists as Non and Ursa stare at him. Superman is panting heavily.

"Had enough?" Ursa asks.

"Not even close. NOW!"

The doors to the basement shut and ARGUS agents surround them all. The lights turn red as Non and Ursa look around.

"You have no idea how good it feels to finally have this used on someone other than me." Superman says.

Superman speeds over and punches Ursa in the gut. He swipes his arm across Non's face, and stops them from escaping. Superman uses heat vision knocking them back, as the ARGUS agents, including Amanda Waller open fire on them.

"These puny humans!" Non screams and fires his heat vision.

The laser start burning all the ARGUS agents surrounding them, as it sweeps across the line.

"NO!"

Superman flies up and blocks the rest of the agents from the heat vision with his body. He falls, exhausted as the firing stops. Ursa and Non walk up to him.

"You put up a good fight, but the humans cannot stop us. Neither can you. Now you're just here. Alone." Ursa states.

 **"He's not alone."**

Ursa and Non turn and see a shadowy figure standing there, with pointy ears, and a long flowing cape.

 **"He has me."**

He glides towards the figures and kicks Non to the ground. He dodges Ursa's punches before grabbing both of her wrists, and headbutting her. He kicks her in the gut and throws her to the ground. Non charges him before they reverse places, and he kicks Non to the ground, causing him to bleed.

 **"You think you can beat me. I was the one who came up with this strategy."**

Non and Ursa stand, side by side, angered.

"We will kill you, along with the rest of the humans!" Ursa shouts.

Superman sneaks up from behind, and bashes both of their hands together, knocking them out.

"No, you won't." Superman states.

He looks up at the figure.

"Thanks Brrrrr...atman." He says.

 **"You still owe me something."**

Batman grapples out of the basement as ARGUS agents swarm in and put Non and Ursa in cuffs. Later, Superman talks with Amanda Waller inside the base, in normal lighting.

"You see, Waller? I'm not all bad." Superman says.

"I...can learn to respect you now. Maybe this will lead to a helpful partnership." She states.

"Maybe friendship."

"Partnership."

"Fine...I've got to go."

Superman walks out of the base and soaks up the radiation of the Sun as Non and Ursa are placed in cells, doused with Red Solar Energy. Superman returns to his Fortress.

"Non and Ursa have been arrested by ARGUS. The only threat left now is Zod. Unfortunately, he still has the Phantom Zone Projector, so that's one hell of a threat." Superman says.

He walks over to the signal tracking device and super speed reads all the codes. He stops.

"Gideon, there's not one code that matches with the one you gave me. Not one." Clark states.

 _How odd. It should be there. Unless...of course!_

"Gideon?"

 _The energy drive doesn't give off any signal unless it's turned on. It must not be turned on. Zod must have reprogrammed it._

"So I have to wait until it's powered to track it down? That's cutting it awfully close, Gideon."

 _It's the best we have, Kal-El._

"No...we still have a man who can help."

Superman flies over to a building and steps into the office inside. There he meets a familiar man. Lex Luthor.

"Superman...to what do I owe this visit?" He asks.

"I need your help with something else." Superman says.

"I'll get to work on it, but I have some other troubling news you might want to hear."

"What is it, Lex?"

"I'm in some trouble. People are after me. And I need you to protect me."

Superman narrows his eyes.

THE ADVENTURES OF SUPERMAN

 **Next Time on the Adventures of Superman: Witness Protection (1x12)**

 **The search for Zod is put on hold as Superman needs to get to the bottom of Lex's investigation. With people hunting him down, Superman must protect his life.**


	12. Witness Protection

**Season One Episode 12: Witness Protection**

 **My name is Clark Kent.** **I was sent away from my home planet of Krypton as a baby, and grew up on Earth. I found out that I had powers on this new planet, and eventually revealed myself to the world, as Superman. My secret identity is a field reporter at the Daily Planet, but when I'm not working, I'm out saving the world as a superhero. The Superman.**

 **Previously on the Adventures of Superman...**

 **Jor-El's AI broke**

 **Zod stole an energy drive to use for the Phantom Zone Projector**

 **Superman tried to track it down but failed**

 **He went to Lex for help**

 **Lex states that he needs Superman's protection as people are after him**

* * *

Superman paces back and forth inside Lex's office while Lex sits in his chair.

"So you're saying that you found out about this...gang's activity, and now they're after you?" Superman states.

"Yes." Lex says.

"So why don't you go to the police?"

"I...was going to, but what I saw...I saw too many weapons. To rival the police. I'm not sure the MPD can handle them. But I know you can, and I thought...maybe you could help. I know you can. I did something for you, could you do something for me?"

"Of course. But first we've got to get you to the MPD."

THE ADVENTURES OF SUPERMAN

The leader of the gang walks inside their...hideout. It's basically a hideout. He takes off his mask and walks over to another gang member.

"Winston." The gang member greets.

The leader smiles.

"Jack." He starts. "Luthor is going to the MPD. We have to stop him before he gets there."

"I know, Winston. I'm still getting the weapons anyway. But, I'm surprised the MPD is a concern for you."

"It'll just make things more difficult than it has to. Now hurry up."

Winston walks away from Jack.

"...yes sir." He states.

Superman and Lex walk inside the MPD building. The Captain walks up to the both of them.

"Mr. Luthor here has evidence against a gang that's parading around Metropolis. He needs protection because they're after him." Superman explains.

"Alright. We'll take him in." The Captain says and brings Lex inside the building.

Superman smiles and nods before turning to the door. While he walks out, he sees a grenade thrown into the building. Superman looks down at it.

"Get down!" He yells.

The grenade blows up and the explosion kills a couple of cops. The explosion also knocks Superman back and he slides back across the room. The gang members run inside and fire their guns all around the room. The bullets bounce off of Superman while the Captain grabs Lex and runs into a hallway. A member runs inside and fires a shotgun at Superman but it does nothing. They throw two grenades at Superman and they both explode, but Superman is still standing.

Superman speeds over to a group of handcuffs as the men run into the hallway. They shoot at a couple of cops. A group starts chasing after Lex. The Captain is shot in the leg and falls. Lex turns.

"RUN!" The Captain yells.

Lex runs into the stairwell and up a few flights. Winston runs up to the Captain and shoots him in the head. Winston and his men run inside the stairwell and up the flights, after Lex. A cop runs down a flight past Lex, and fires at the men. The men shoot her dead. Winston fires at Lex but Lex dodges the bullets. Superman speeds around the building and locks each member in handcuffs.

He stops when he runs out of handcuffs, only to hear gunshots coming from the stairwell, and he speeds in there as well. Lex runs out onto the roof as Winston and his men run out after him. They aim their guns at him but Superman speeds out behind them. They turn.

"Drop your guns." Superman says.

One thug fires a pistol at Superman, which crushes on impact.

"Those don't do anything."

Superman starts marching towards the thugs. The thugs back up towards the edge of the building.

"Surrender now."

Winston pulls out a rifle with a hook and a line inside. He drops down tear gas and fires the rifle to a nearby building. The hook attaches to the side. Winston jumps off the building and swings down to the street. The other thugs pull out their zipline rifles too but Superman uses his X-Ray vision through the tear gas and speed knocks the thugs down to the ground. He turns and sees Lex standing a few feet away.

"Are you okay?" Superman asks.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Lex says.

"Then let's get you inside."

"Where's the leader?"

Superman looks around. Winston runs into an alley and picks up a sewer grate before heading inside. Meanwhile, Winston's men get put inside the holding cells in the MPD building. Superman and Lex watch them from outside.

"Winston, the leader, he had more men than this. He still has, practically another army." Lex states.

"Don't worry, Mr. Luthor. I'll stop them." Superman replies.

"How? Winston got away."

"I let him. I took a tip from a friend of mine, and placed a tracker on him. I'll find out what his end goal is. I recommend telling the police everything, and then getting as far away as possible. It's clear the MPD isn't safe enough."

"Okay. I'll have my plane ready."

Lex walks away. Later, Superman flies away from the MPD and follows the tracking device. He tracks it back to the hideout, and walks inside. He uses his X-Ray vision and looks around, but finds nothing. He walks over to a work desk and finds the tracker laying there.

"Damn." Superman whispers.

Superman uses his super speed to search all around the hideout, but he finds nothing, except for a secret compartment in the floor. He uses his strength to break it open and finds a couple of papers. It's a layout of a secret facility. ARGUS.

"What...?"

Superman looks around the hideout. It's abandoned. He realizes why he was lead here. He takes off from the hideout as Lex's plane takes off from Metropolis. He takes a sip of bourbon, but Winston and a thug watch from the back of the private jet. Winston pulls out a silencer. Superman flies up into the sky and sees the plane. He uses his X-Ray vision and sees Winston aiming at the unsuspecting Lex.

Superman flies to the front of the plane and pushes it up, tilting it. Winston slips and falls on his back, dropping his gun as Lex grabs onto the seat while he leans back. Superman starts bringing the plane out of the clouds and closer to the ground. He knows that he can't get inside without everything inside sucking out at this height. Lex's bourbon spills because of the drastic changes.

"Jesus!" He says.

He turns and sees Winston getting up and grabbing his gun. Lex unbuckles his seat belt and goes to tackle Winston, when the thug punches him in the face and pushes him back. Superman X-Ray's the plane and sees Winston aiming his gun at Lex. Superman lets the nose of the plane drop and Lex falls back because of the tilt. Winston does too. The thug falls down the aisle and into the cockpit.

Winston tries to get up, still holding his silencer and aims at Lex. Superman then pushes the nose of the plane up, tilting the plane the other way, until the nose is pointing directly up, 90 degrees. Lex falls to the back of the plane, and lies on the back. Winston grabs onto a chair, and holds on, dangling. He aims a silencer at Lex, who's lying there. He fires and Lex runs behind a chair, dodging the fire.

Winston lets go and slides to the bottom and turns but Lex kicks him in the face. Superman carries the plane, and makes it lie flat and Lex and Winston fall to the ground. Winston drops his gun which slides underneath a chair. Lex stands up and punches Winston, before running towards the cockpit. The thug comes running from the cockpit and charges. Lex punches him in the face.

Superman flies the plane further down until it's safe. Winston runs towards Lex and hits him in the side of the head with his gun, knocking him out. The point the gun at Lex but Superman goes inside the plane through the door, and super speeds to Lex, grabbing the gun and crushing it.

"It's over, Winston!" Superman states.

Winston backs up.

"Not yet!" He yells and pulls out another gun.

He fires it into the cockpit, killing the pilot. The plane starts diving towards the countryside. Winston runs to the door with a parachute on and opens it.

"Good luck with this!" Winston yells and jumps out.

He opens up his parachute and starts descending towards the ground. Superman flies out of the door and lifts the plane. He helps it fly upright as it zooms past the countryside. Lex wakes up later, and when he gets up, he realizes he's not in his house or office or plane.

"Where is this place?" Lex asks.

"A home away from home. My...Fortress of Solitude. I created it and it's filled with Kryptonian technology. I carried your plane here. Your personal property isn't safe. Metropolis isn't safe. The only place that's safe is here." Superman explains.

"So where is _here?_ "

"The Arctic."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm tracking down the gang, and you need to stay here to stay safe."

"Did you get any clues when you tracked them down?"

"It was a distraction. There was nothing there. Except for some hidden plans. A layout of the ARGUS facility."

"So what were they planning?"

"They were planning on breaking into ARGUS. Looks like they had to put their plans on hold when you found out about their operation."

"Why would they want to break into ARGUS?"

"I don't know. But I intend on finding out."

"Why'd you take me here? It looks like you would rather be alone here."

"You're...an ally. A friend. You did something for me, so I'm going to help you. ... I'll be back to bring you to Metropolis."

"I can fly the plane by myself. Most of it is auto pilot anyways."

"It won't be safe, Mr. Luthor. Stay here."

Superman leaves the Fortress and flies away. Hours later, two vans drive up to the ARGUS facility and the Winston and his thugs hop out with their guns. Superman flies overhead and sees the thugs. He lowers himself to the ground in front of ARGUS.

"Stop right there." He states.

"Or what?" Winston asks.

"Or I stop you. I was able to stop half of your army easily. And each time we've faced off, you've ran. Like a coward, Winston. That's your leader. What can you do to me?"

"You'll see."

"Hm...no I won't."

Superman uses his speed and pushes each thug to the ground. Except of Winston. He even surrounds them with ARGUS agents. Winston smiles and even laughs. Superman stands in front of him, smiling cockily with his arms crossed.

"You think you've beaten us." Winston states.

Superman hears a helicopter flying overhead. Superman turns and looks. He sees the helicopter carrying a bomb. Winston grabs a machine gun and fires at all the ARGUS agents around him in one continuous streak of bullets. The rest of the thugs stand up.

"That bomb is strong enough to level the entire building and more. Gotta stop it." Winston smiles.

Superman gives him an angry look before flying towards the chopper. The chopper drops the bomb as it falls towards the facility. Winston and his men run inside ARGUS. Superman grabs the bomb and runs up into the sky, away from ARGUS. He enters the clouds and keeps flying when the bomb blows up in a huge explosion. The explosion stuns Superman and he falls from the sky.

He crashes onto the roof of ARGUS and breaks through. He falls to the basement of the facility as Winston and the rest of the thugs see his body.

"There's enough stuff here to kill him with." One thug suggests.

"No. We've got the information we needed. Let's go." Winston orders.

Winston and the thugs run out of the facility, and start getting away. They get into the vans. Winston sits across from a thug with a drive.

"Upload it." Winston orders.

The thug does so when they hear a loud whooshing sound. They step out of the vans and see a plane falling out of the sky.

"Oh shi-"

The plane hits the ground and crashes into the two vans in a huge explosion. Superman steps out of the ARGUS facility and sees the huge explosion, killing Winston and his gang. He realizes it's Lex's plane.

"LEX!" Superman yells.

He looks up and sees Lex floating towards in the ground in a parachute. He lands on the ground and takes off the parachute.

"Mr. Luthor, did you murder Winston with your plane?" Superman asks.

"Technically. It turns out I'm not as good as a pilot as I thought." Lex states.

Superman blows out the fire. Back at the MPD, Superman and Lex talk.

"So you had to bail from your plane at the last second when it crashed into Winston?" Superman asks.

"Yup. The gang's dead." Lex replies.

"It's not how it should've gone. I could've taken them into custody. What did they even steal anyways?"

"I don't know. No one knows. But it doesn't matter. They're dead now. Didn't you say you needed help with something?"

"Yeah. There's another Kryptonian. His name is Zod. He plans on bringing back Krypton by taking over the planet. He can't do it by himself, and so he's getting help. He has a device that will free several other Kryptonian criminals. He has an energy drive that will emit an alien signal when powered, but I can't find it. Can you help me track it down?"

"It can only produce a signal when powered?"

"Yeah."

"And is it powered?"

"No..."

"Then I'm sorry. I can't find it. There's really no possibly way to track down a signal that's not being emitted. I'm sorry, Superman."

"No, no. It's okay. I just have to wait for it to be powered."

"I'm still sorry I can't help."

"It's fine. Well, I got to go."

Superman stands up.

"Thank you for your help, Superman. I couldn't have done it without you." Lex thanks.

"Your welcome, Mr. Luthor." Superman says.

"Please, call me Lex."

"And call me...call me, Kal."

Superman and Lex shake hands.

"See ya." Superman states and leaves the MPD building.

Lex returns to his house and sits in his dining room. He sighs before pulling out his laptop. He opens it up before looking outside the window and seeing a meteor crashing to Earth. He stands up when it hits the ground. Lex walks out of his house and over to the meteor. It's about as tall as him. A thick chunk of some type of weird material. He sees some kind of crystal sticking out of it and breaks it off. The crystal gives some kind of green glow. He knows where the meteor came from: Krypton.

THE ADVENTURES OF SUPERMAN

 **Next Time on the Adventures of Superman: Crisis in Metropolis (1x13)**

 **Zod announces his plan to the Earth and panic ensues. With riots and looting breaking out all over Metropolis, Superman must ensure peace in his city, while Zod's plan grows ever closer to completion.**

 **A/N: There are only 3 chapters left before the season is over. We're nearly at the final battle.**


	13. Crisis in Metropolis

**Season One Episode 13: Crisis in Metropolis**

 **My name is Clark Kent.** **I was sent away from my home planet of Krypton as a baby, and grew up on Earth. I found out that I had powers on this new planet, and eventually revealed myself to the world, as Superman. My secret identity is a field reporter at the Daily Planet, but when I'm not working, I'm out saving the world as a superhero. The Superman.**

 **Previously on the Adventures of Superman...**

 **Zod's plan is to release all Kryptonian criminals from the Phantom Zone to take over the world**

 **Zod has the energy drive to power the Phantom Zone projector**

 **If the energy drive is powered, Kal can track him down**

* * *

Zod puts the last few plates in a huge machine. He's in some kind of dark space, the only light coming from the device: Two small spires almost connected. One from the ground, one from the ceiling, but with a gap in the middle. He pulls out the energy drive and looks down at it. He's finally ready. Meanwhile, Clark Kent walks into the Daily Planet with two coffees. He walks over to his desk and sits down across from Lois. He hands her a coffee.

"This is for me?" Lois asks.

"Yeah, thought you would need it..." Clark answers.

"Aw, thanks Clark. I did need it, too."

She drinks the coffee. Clark smiles. Lois starts typing. Clark hands in a story to Perry and leaves his office.

"Another story, huh Clark?"

"Yup."

Lois continues typing.

"...h-how about you?" Clark asks.

"Still working on one. Problem with it is that...not a very interesting topic." Lois says.

"Yeah...slow week..." Clark takes a sip of coffee. "W-well...I-I'll s-see you later, Lois."

"See ya, Clark."

Clark leaves the Daily Planet and looks around at the busy crowds. Everyone stops when they hear something on car radios and their phones and people in nearby apartments watching something on their TVs. Clark uses his super hearing.

 _Your precious Superman is a Kryptonian. An alien. And so am I. My name, is Zod. There is another dimension out there, called the Phantom Zone. Once in there, you are neither alive or dead. That's what the Kryptonians used as a prison. Those Kryptonians survived the destruction of Krypton. In 48 hours, I will release the surviving Kryptonians from the Phantom Zone, and they will help me take Earth for myself._

Lois stands up upon hearing this inside the Daily Planet.

 _48 hours is all you have, and then the Kryptonians will take Earth for ourselves. Not even Superman can stop us._

The message ends as everyone looks around after hearing this. Clark narrows his eyes.

THE ADVENTURES OF SUPERMAN

Later that night, civilians run around and start riots. They throw trash cans through windows and loot stores. They set cars on fire. Some thugs even run around and push people to the ground. A thug grabs a baseball bat and runs towards an innocent. He goes to swing when Superman grabs him by the collar from behind and pulls him back. Superman grabs the bat and crushes it.

In other parts of the city, people are packing their bags and putting them in the back of their cars. One car drives through the streets towards the bridge with a family inside and packed bags stuck in the trunk. They nearly run several people over until Superman flies down in front of them and stops their car from driving forward.

Other families try packing their bags and placing them in their cars. One thug steals some luggage from one car as the father tries to chase him but Superman flies along and grabs the thug, returning the luggage to the car. It is total chaos in a parking lot of a superstore where people all run to their cars. One person tries running with a pile of loot in their arms when someone comes along and punches them in the face.

They try stealing their stolen property when the person gets back up and pulls out a gun and points it at them. He fires it but Superman speeds in between them, stopping the bullet. Superman flies over to the Daily Planet, and X-Rays the building. He sees the workers which barricaded themselves in as hugs try to break down the doors. They do so and run into the office.

Superman flies inside the building and uses his speed to knock all the thugs to the ground. He stops and stands in front of the Daily Planet workers.

"Everyone. Get to the basement and lock yourselves in. Don't let anyone inside the building." Superman states.

Jimmy, Lois, and Perry stare, before nodding. Everyone leaves the office and heads down the stairs. Superman hears something in his ear.

"Oh Christ..." A voice says.

Superman takes off from the Daily Planet and lands in Smallville. Riots break out there as well. Superman grows angry and uses his super speed to knock all the thugs down. He speeds over to the Kent farm and sees some men walking towards the house with Martha looking out the window.

"Mom..." Superman whispers.

Superman flies over to the house and lands on the porch.

"Stay back..." He warns. "Or I will bring you down."

The thugs still walk towards the house.

"I warned you."

Superman flies over to one thug and flies him up in the air before dropping him, breaking his leg. Superman grabs another and throws him the ground. He uses his breath to freeze one's legs to the grass, causing him to yell, before grabbing the last one and throwing him towards the side of the truck, denting it. Martha walks out. Superman rushes over to her.

"Are you alright?" He asks, worried.

"You nearly killed these men." Martha comments.

"...I held back, Mom."

"You dented the truck."

"If I wasn't holding back, that dent would be a hole. And much bigger."

"Clark..."

"We have to get you somewhere safe. My Fortress..."

"I'll be safe hiding in the basement."

"The basement? Mom, someone could enter the basement."

"A lot more people need your help right now. Superman can't be biased to just the people he cares about."

"So I should leave you?"

"Just go. I'll be fine."

Martha heads back into the house as Superman flies back over to Smallville. That's when he realizes that Metropolis wasn't the only city to get the message.

"Bruce..."

Superman flies across the country towards Gotham City. He floats overhead and looks down at the streets, and sees the civilians walking around normally and peacefully. He looks confused. He floats down to the street and people look at him. He walks up to a man.

"Sir, is everything okay?" Superman asks.

"Um...yeah. Why wouldn't it be...Superman?" He asks back.

"No new broadcasts or messages?"

"...no..."

Superman looks around.

"He only sent the message to Metropolis and Smallville." Superman whispers.

"What?" The man asks.

Superman takes off. He returns to Metropolis and sees chaos breaking out all over the city. He sees a thug using a crowbar to break the window on a car. Superman lands down on the ground and pulls the thug away. He looks up and sees a news copter flying overhead, shining a light at the streets. Superman sees a camera, so he uses his heat vision and destroys the camera. Superman flies to a news station and enters the building.

"You cannot film anything here and broadcast it to anywhere. Word about this cannot get out of the city." Superman states.

"The message was announced to the entire planet!" The anchor states.

"No, it wasn't. It was only broadcast to Metropolis and Smallville. Word of this gets out, more chaos will ensue. Please, keep this quiet for now."

The anchor nods. Superman flies into the MPD building and sees the cops.

"We need a plan." Superman states.

"What do you mean?" Captain Jones asks.

"The entire city is in chaos, and we need to restore order. Follow me, and we can do this. But first, like I said...we need a plan."

They cops crowd around Superman as Superman looks at a map of Metropolis.

"There are more and more riots breaking out around the Downtown area. Now those we need to stop. If you take your officers and surround the Downtown area before moving in, you can cover all of Downtown and stop the riots." Superman explains.

"What about the rest of the city?" Jones asks.

"I'll deal with that." Superman says. "But I'm leaving Downtown up to you. We have no time to waste, we need to bring order back to Metropolis. Let's go."

Officers get in their cars, load their guns, grabs their tasers, hop on damn horses with batons and move down the street towards the Downtown area. Meanwhile, Superman flies towards the rest of the city and starts using his speed to arrest looters and rioters and thugs. The cops move through the streets, stopping robberies and tackling running thugs. Eventually, some of the thugs fight back and a huge fist fight breaks out. Some cops use tasers, but those cops are tackled by other thugs.

Superman rushes into a store and stops a clerk from getting shot by getting in the way. He uses his heat vision to warm up the pistol, causing the thug to drop it. Later, Superman flies back towards the Daily Planet as he sees more and more police men walking down the street. Lois walks outside of the building.

"Superman." She calls.

"I'm here, Lois. What's wrong?" Superman calls back.

"Are the police finally handling the situation here?" She asks.

"Yes."

"Then you shouldn't be here."

"What?"

"The entire world is probably in chaos right now as we speak. You have to save them. The MPD is protecting us now."

"Metropolis is the only city that got the message. Besides Smallville."

"What? But why only us?"

"Metropolis is my city. Zod wants to hit close to home for me. He wants me to watch this city burn. But I won't let him."

"Superman, you've been here for hours. Zod said he was going to complete his plan in 48 hours. He's nearly ready with releasing a bunch of evil Kryptonians onto the world. I hate to say it but...the chaos has already been contained to the Downtown area. You've done good work here, and I know it's not over but..."

Zod walks up to his device with the energy drive.

"...you have to think of the greater good here."

Zod looks at the energy drive in his hands.

"You have to forget about Metropolis for the moment and go stop Zod. Now."

Zod plugs the drive into the machine and it powers up.

"And you have to kill him."

Zod smiles at the work he's done.

THE ADVENTURES OF SUPERMAN

 **Next Time on the Adventures of Superman: Countdown (1x14)**

 **With 24 hours left to go before Zod unleashes his final plan on the world, Superman has to decide whether to go after Zod, or protect his home. Meanwhile, Zod needs one final thing for the device, and he can only find it in...you guessed it, the Fortress of Solitude.**

 **A/N: By the way, if you want a little summary of the last two chapters, you can visit my profile and a little synopsis will be waiting for you.**


	14. Countdown

**Season One Episode 14: Countdown**

 **My name is Clark Kent.** **I was sent away from my home planet of Krypton as a baby, and grew up on Earth. I found out that I had powers on this new planet, and eventually revealed myself to the world, as Superman. My secret identity is a field reporter at the Daily Planet, but when I'm not working, I'm out saving the world as a superhero. The Superman.**

 **Previously on the Adventures of Superman...**

 **Jor-El's AI is broken**

 **Superman uses Gideon instead**

 **Superman has made a no killing rule**

 **Zod has stolen an energy drive from the Fortress**

 **Zod has announced his plans to Metropolis**

 **Metropolis and Smallville are now in chaos**

 **Zod has activated his device**

 **Lois told Superman that he must kill Zod**

* * *

Superman develops his own earpiece and places it in his ear. He leaves the Fortress and walks a few yards away before pressing his two fingers to the earpiece.

"Gideon, can you hear me?" Superman asks.

 _Loud and clear, Kal-El._

"Alright. Good. Time to get to Smallville."

Meanwhile, Zod reads the lines of codes of the device, and sees something alarming.

 _"Damn..."_

The timer counts down. 24 hours left.

THE ADVENTURES OF SUPERMAN

Superman flies back towards Smallville. He blows out fires and save people from thugs and returns stolen items. There's not a lot to do though, as it's been hours and a lot of the commotion has died down. Smallville is just a ghost town with no one there, empty stores, crashed cars and small fires breaking out. Superman stands in the middle of the road. He knows it's not just Smallville. People contacted other people and it broke out in other neighboring towns.

Superman flies back to the Kent farm and sees Martha sitting out on the porch as the Sun slowly comes up. About 5 in the morning, Superman walks out onto the porch.

"Mom, are you alright?" Superman asks.

"I'm fine. Riots died down a couple of hours ago." Martha explains.

"Did anything happen to you?"

"Nothing. Is Zod still out there?"

"Yes."

"Then you have to go stop him. I'll be fine here."

Superman nods and flies away from the farm. Superman lands close to the Daily Planet and sees Lois Lane who sees him on the street.

"Superman..?" She asks.

"You said I had to kill General Zod."

"He's a monster, Superman. He won't stop until he gets his way. He's strong. Possibly stronger than you. How can you restrain him? The only way to stop him is to murder him."

"No..."

"Think about it, Superman. What's going to happen when he stands between you and your chance to save the Earth, and the only way to get to it is through him. Are you going to sacrifice the Earth for your own morals?"

"There's always another way."

"Not with him."

Lois turns and walks the other way. Superman flies up into the air and sees the empty, silent Metropolis, early in the morning.

"Don't do it, Clark."

Kal is helping Martha with her farm.

"Don't kill him." Martha advises.

"Why not, Mom?"

"You swore not to take a life. It's how you were raised. You were raised to be good. You were raised to always make the right choice. There is always another way."

"That's how Jonathan Kent raised me."

"Yes, your father."

"..."

"Clark, do you have something to tell me?"

"...I'm a Kryptonian."

"Yes, I know that."

"Just another Kryptonian. There were tons of survivors in the Phantom Zone. I was born on Krypton, and named Kal-El."

"And so you're saying that John's words mean nothing? They always meant something. To you. Why is it so different now?"

"...how else am I supposed to restrain him? I can't beat him normally, and he won't be able to simply stay in a normal jail."

"John's words still stand: There's always another way."

Kal looks down. Later in the day, Kal returns to the Fortress of Solitude and starts speed reading the codes on the tracker. There he finds the code for the energy drive.

"Gideon...Gideon, I found it. I found the code." Kal states.

 _Great job, Kal-El. I'll track it down right now. ... There. I found it. He's in an old abandoned military base in South America. Check the tracker now._

Superman flies to South America and sees the old base. He takes a deep breath and zooms towards the base, but gets knocked back because of a force field. Superman walks over to the base and touches it. He feels the field.

"Dammit!" He curses, before taking off.

Zod watches him from inside. He knows Kal knows where he is. Meanwhile, Superman starts working on the AI drive for Jor-El.

"Hey Gideon."

 _Yes?_

"Can you find a way on how to get past the force field on the base?"

 _Of course. Let me calculate it._

"And Gideon?"

 _Yes?_

"What do you think I should do?"

 _About what?_

"About Zod. Should I kill him or not?"

 _I'm sorry, Kal-El. I'm only here for maintenance, not for personal questions._

"Goddammit!"

Kal throws a piece of equipment across the Fortress. He looks over at the desk and sees the AI energy drive. Superman then hears a message on his earpiece.

 _Face me...Kal-El..._

Back in Metropolis, Zod picks up the Daily Planet Globe and throws it down onto the street. Innocent civilians run away from the building as Superman flies in and catches the Globe, and lays it down onto the street. He looks up at Zod floating in the air and laughing.

"ZOD!" Superman yells.

Superman blasts off from the ground at Zod, but Zod punches him across the city and into the top few floors of an empty skyscraper. Dust and smoke flies everywhere as Zod flies into the building and faces Superman.

"You will fail, Kal-El. Do not ignore your genetics. You are Kal-El, son of Jor-El. A Kryptonian! Do no be a traitor to your people." Zod says.

"I'm not a traitor." Superman replies.

Superman flies and hits Zod out of the building. Zod grabs Superman and throws him down into the street. Superman stands up, stunned. He looks up, and Zod's not there. He flies up into the sky and looks around. He's gone.

"What the hell?"

The people of Metropolis run across the bridge. Metropolis is evacuated and empty. Superman realizes what's Zod's done. Back at the Fortress, Zod sneaks into the Fortress and starts downloading Gideon onto his own device. He needs an AI for the Phantom Zone Projector. Superman flies up into the Arctic and towards the Fortress. The download completes and Zod takes his device as Superman lands in the Fortress of Solitude.

"What...do you want?" Superman asks.

"Krypton back." Zod answers.

"I can't let you do that."

Zod speeds towards Superman and grabs him. He throws him across the Fortress, crashing through everything. Zod charges towards Superman, but Superman fires his heat vision at Zod, knocking him back. Superman flies over to Zod but Zod punches him across the face. He headbutts him and grabs him by the throat. Superman lets out his breath and some ice forms on Zod's face. Superman punches him, causing him to let go, and kicks him back.

Superman speeds towards Zod, but Zod fires his heat vision, knocking Superman to the ground. Zod fires his heat vision all over the Fortress. Everything starts falling apart. Superman stands up and looks around.

"NO!"

Superman turns and sees all of his tech and items being crushed and destroyed. He turns and sees the AI drive. Superman speeds over to it and grabs the drive as the roof collapses on top of him. Zod leaves the Fortress and turns back. The Fortress collapses and falls apart. Zod stands there and stares.

 _"I'm sorry, Kal-El."_ Zod says and takes off.

Superman pushes some rubble off of him and is inside a small collapsed room. He sees a huge pile of tech all laid out over the floor. He sits down and thinks. He needs to talk to someone.

"Gideon...Gideon..." Superman calls.

No one answers. Superman pulls out his earpiece, throws it on the ground, and crushes it with his boot. He looks through the tech pile and sees a certain device. He's that desperate. He plugs a drive into the device and turns it on. Superman stands back and waits. He turns and sees Jor-El's AI, standing there.

"Father..." Superman starts.

"Kal-El. You fixed the drive?" Jor-El's AI asks.

"...no."

"...then this will be the last time we meet."

"This can't be it."

"Why have you called me?"

"Zod is free. He has the Phantom Zone Projector and he's going to open it in less than 8 hours. He's going to release all the Kryptonian criminals to help him take over the Earth."

"...that can't be right, Kal-El. Zod would never work with criminals. He despises them."

"Then why would he want to open the Phantom Zone again?"

"Because before Krypton's destruction, Jor-El sent him and his entire army inside the dimension. Kal, it's not the criminals he wants. It's his entire army. An entire army filled with Kryptonian weapons and the same powers that you have. They will be unstoppable. Even you could not stop something like that."

"Oh no...and now that entire army will be here on Earth, in less than 8 hours."

"You still have time. You must find him, and stop the Phantom Zone from ever opening. You cannot let Krypton return."

"Father...I...Zod told me you were a traitor. And that in dooming my people, I was a traitor along with you."

"Zod saw your father as a traitor. He was loyal to Krypton, which made him stubborn. And he refused to change. Your father always felt this way, but...Krypton was always doomed. Kryptonians were stubborn, and they refuse to act or change. It's why Krypton was destroyed in the first place. Kryptonians were fools, including Zod. Even including Jor-El."

"So what does that make me?"

"You can be better. You ARE better, Kal-El...my son. You may be Kryptonian in your blood, but we both know your real parents are Jonathan and Martha Kent. You are one of the humans, and you can help them be better. Be better than us, my son. Krypton must die...and Zod along with it. Which is why this is my final message to you...and in my final message, I want to look upon you one last time...and realize...that you are my son."

"Father."

Jor-El walks up to Superman and places his hand on his shoulder.

"I love you...Clark."

The hologram starts to flicker and it retracts into the device. The device short circuits and breaks. Clark stands in the wreckage of the Fortress, and Jor-El gone. Clark lets out a long lasting yell.

"FATHER!"

THE ADVENTURES OF SUPERMAN

 **Next Time on the Adventures of Superman: Last Son of Krypton: The Season Finale (1x15)**

 **Hours left, Zod's plan is complete. As Superman races to stop his plot, he knows he has to let Krypton die. He also has to ask himself, does he have what it takes to truly become the Last Son of Krypton?**


	15. Last Son of Krypton

**Season One Episode 15: Last Son of Krypton (The Season Finale)**

 **A/N: Stick around until the end for some important announcements.**

 _My name is Clark Kent. I am a field reporter for the Daily Planet but I was secretly sent to Earth from birth, and away from my home planet, Krypton. My father, on Krypton, dueled with his friend turned enemy, General Zod, and his army, before banishing him to a separate dimension called the Phantom Zone. It was due to my foolishness that Zod was able to escape, and come up with a plan to bring Krypton back._

 _He plans on releasing his entire army from the Phantom Zone in only 7 hours and use them to take Earth for himself. They will have the same powers I do, making them impossible to stop. The only thing I have from Krypton on Earth were destroyed, including my father, Jor-El. There is only one person to blame for this: General Zod. Now I must stop his device from freeing his army, as the Superman._

Superman stands in the snow and ice, watching the rest of the Fortress fall and be destroyed. Zod destroyed it, and his Father. He only has 5 hours left. One chance to save the world. It's time to get to work.

THE ADVENTURES OF SUPERMAN

Superman slowly descents from the ground and lands on the Kent farm. He walks up to Martha and hugs her.

"Mom, I love you. You were right." Superman whispers to her. "I don't know if I can stop him."

"You will. I believe in you." Martha says.

"If I fail, stay safe. I'm not sure if I can protect you."

"Do what's important, make sure he doesn't free them."

Superman flies back to Metropolis and lands in the outskirts of the city. There's an evacuation camp. He starts helping out with injured civilians. He walks through the crowd and sees Jimmy.

"Mr. Oleson!" He calls.

Jimmy turns and sees Superman.

"Superman!" He calls.

Jimmy runs towards him.

"Superman, what are you doing here?" He asks.

"I want to help out." Superman replies.

"You should be stopping Zod."

"I need to find Lois. Ms. Lane."

"She's back in Metropolis."

"What?"

"Trying to get a story."

"She's what?"

Meanwhile, in Metropolis, Lois sneaks through the streets and spies on gangs. Eventually, the gangs turn and spot her.

"Oh no." Lois whispers.

The gangs charge her and she runs down an alley. She appears on the other side of the street and sees gangs surrounding her.

"Now what are you doing here?" A thug asks.

Superman slams down on the ground from the sky.

"She's leaving. And so are you." Superman states.

The thugs all run off as Superman picks Lois up and flies her back to the evacuation camp.

"Thank you Superman." Lois says.

"You're welcome. But I need your help."

Superman turns to an old TV with the timer counting down until the end of the world.

2 and a half hours.

"What do you need help with?" Lois asks.

Superman and Lois sit in a tent and talk.

"I know what I have to do." Superman says.

"With Zod?" Lois asks.

"Yes. I have to let Krypton die, and Zod with it."

"You're going to kill him?"

"I'm going to find another way."

"How?"

"I don't know. That's what I'm hoping you'll help me with. Finding out a way to bring him back into the Phantom Zone. He's hiding in a base in South America, protected by a force field. I can't get through it."

"You need to kill him."

"I won't Lois."

"You should.

"I _won't._ "

"You don't kill him, he's just gonna come back."

"This is not what I came here for. I came here for your help. How do I get past the force field?"

"How should I know? It's some kind of alien technology, I'm just a reporter! I don't know...IS there any way to get past it?"

"Yes. I saw Ursa break through mine once."

"Then do what she did. It's that simple."

"And that's what I needed you help with. Only problem is, I already tried it. Either I'm not strong enough, or the field's too strong."

"Then you need more strength."

Superman chuckles.

"How? I can't just GET more powers." He states.

"You get your powers from the Sun right?" Lois questions.

"Yes."

"Then I think I have an idea on how to get more of them."

"How?"

"You get your powers from simple sunlight shining down on you. Maybe you get stronger when you fly above the clouds and get more, but what if you absorb a LOT more, by going a LOT higher than just the clouds."

"Hm."

Superman and Lois walk out of the tent.

"Thank you, Lois. Now you have to get these people out of here. Knowing Zod, this will be the first place he'll strike if I lose. You have to get as far away from Metropolis as possible." Superman warns.

"I will. Good luck." Lois wishes.

"Thank you."

Superman boosts off into the air and away from the camp. The military than starts walking through the camps. Fighter jets fly overhead as soldiers march through, evacuating everyone. The government, Smallville, and Metropolis are the only ones who know about Zod's threat. Perry walks up to Lois.

"Come on. We've got to get out of here." Perry says.

Superman flies to South America and lands in the jungle, in front of the abandoned base. The final battle starts now. He flies up into the air into the sky, and then zooms out of the sky towards the field. He super punches it but it doesn't work. He flies up into the sky and tries to super punch it again. Then Zod flies up from the base and hits Superman in mid air, throwing him to the ground.

Superman slides across the ground, digging up dirt. Zod lands on the ground.

"Zod." Superman greets.

"Kal-El." Zod greets.

"It's over. I will stop you."

"You only have 20 minutes left, Kal. You really think you can stop what's destined to happen."

"I'm going to beat you, and then send you back to the Phantom Zone. Where you belong."

"You can try."

Zod charges towards Superman and they collide. Superman punches Zod twice but Zod grabs Superman by the chin and smashes his head into the ground. Superman pries his hand off of his face and heat visions Zod's. He kicks him off of him and throws one heavy punch. He punches Zod in the chest knocking him into the swamp, causing several trees to fall. Zod fires his heat vision and hits Superman. Superman slides back, stunned.

Zod super speeds up to him and grabs him the throat. He headbutts Superman and flies up into the air. He throws Superman into a lake and Superman hits the bottom. Zod jumps into the water and lands on his chest. He starts punching Superman over and over in the face until Superman blocks his fist. He pushes Zod and they both fly out of the water. They struggle but Zod overpowers him and throws Superman towards the ground, knocking down trees.

Zod lands on the ground and stands over Superman.

"It's over. Krypton shall return. And you cannot stop me." Zod states.

Zod walks back to the base and through the field. Superman grunts and super punches the field again, yelling, but it doesn't break. He continuously punches the field but it doesn't work. Zod stands in front of the device inside, smiling. Superman stares before taking off into the air. He flies off of Earth and towards the Sun. He flies closer and closer until he flies inside of the Sun. Inside the ball of gas, he soaks up all the radiation.

Fifteen minutes pass, and nothing happens. Soon, there are only 3 and a half minutes left. Then something flies out of the sky. No, zooms. A blue streak crashes out of the sky and hits the field with full force, breaking it, and busting in through the roof of the base. He's stronger than ever. He stares at Zod.

"Kal-El, I do not want to fight you. There are only 3 minutes left. Krypton is this close, it's so close to returning. It's in my grasp. Please do not stop this. I'll even spare your human friends." Zod pleads.

"Krypton was always doomed!" Superman yells.

"How could you say such a thing? This is your planet, Kal-El! Your home! It's where you're from! Don't be a traitor like your father! Stay with me. Be a Kryptonian like you were destined to be! Be a hero to your own race! You're from Krypton! Save it..."

"I'm not from Krypton...I'm from Kansas..."

Zod stands in the way of the device. Superman fires his heat vision at Zod. Zod fires his back and they clash. Zod's heat vision tries to hit Superman, but it's too weak. Superman's heat vision is much larger and more powerful. Superman grits his teeth. Zod starts to slide back. Superman's heat vision starts to overpower Zod's until his heat vision is much closer to Zod's face. Superman puts all of his energy and power into it, all of his emotion, all of his rage and yells as the heat vision overpowers Zod's and hits him in the face, knocking him across the room.

Superman calms down and looks at Zod. He's lying on the ground motionless. Superman rushes over to him.

"No..." He whispers.

He crouches down next to Zod's body.

"No, no no..."

He feels Zod's pulse.

It's gone.

He's gone.

"NNOO!" Superman yells.

 **A/N: Now I know a lot of people have an issue with Superman killing Zod in Man of Steel. My only real main problem with it is that it kind of came out of nowhere. The movie never brought up the discussion about whether Superman should kill Zod, or if he has to, or even that he's not okay with killing. Both of which were established in my story. It's been building up to this, while in Man of Steel, it came out of nowhere. Plus, this story has always been kind of based on a retelling of Man of Steel, except fixing up some things people had a problem with.**

 **Also in the DCEU, this problem was made worse when no one brought it up again and it wasn't even a moral issue in BvS. This will be brought up again and not just forgotten about.**

Superman looks down at the murder when he hears something. A voice saying "One Minute" in Kryptonian.

"Gideon?" Superman calls.

 _Yes Kal-El?_

Superman stands up.

"You're here?" Superman asks.

 _Why yes I am. And my purpose is to tell Zod how to fix his device. It will go off in less than one minute._

"Then tell me how to stop it. Please!"

 _Of course Kal-El._

"Just call me Clark."

 _Okay Clark. There's an energy source in the middle, between the two spires of the device. That energy source will open up a portal to the Phantom Zone dimension, allowing Zod's army to go free._

"Then just tell me how do I stop it!"

Gideon says "30 seconds" in Kryptonian.

 _If you can contain the energy source, you can stop it from opening a portal. But know that there is a 40% chance of this working with minor consequences._

"Got it." Superman says.

He runs over to the device. 20 seconds left. He sees the purple energy source in the middle. It's like a ball of lightning. He takes his hand and sticks it in the middle of the device. The energy ball sparks, and shocks Superman.

"Ow!"

Superman pulls his hand back. He then gets determined and sticks his hand back inside. 10 seconds left. He holds onto the purple ball before containing it completely with his hand. It disappears as Superman hides it inside his fist.

0:05.

The energy runs throughout all of Superman's body.

0:04.

Superman grits his teeth and grunts.

0:03.

He tightens his fist.

0:02.

Superman's other hand grabs onto the top spire for leverage.

0:01.

Superman yells as the purple ball tries to grow bigger, but can't due to Superman's hand. A lot more energy starts sparking out, hitting Superman before the energy reaches a high and the device erupts into a huge purple/pinkish explosion that knocks Superman back from the device, consumed by the energy. The entire base is consumed by electricity and lights and collapses in on itself before exploding.

Superman's eyes snap open. He sits up and looks around. He's in an alleyway. How did he get here? He flies up into the sky and looks around. He's in Metropolis, right next to ARGUS. He X-Rays the building. Amanda Waller is still in there. He lands on the roof and enters the building. He walks up to her, looking at a computer screen. She turns and sees him.

"You're here already?" She asks.

"I don't know how. The last thing I remember is being knocked back by the explosion and being consumed by energy." Superman explains. "Did I stop them?"

"Take a look for yourself." Amanda states.

Superman looks at the screens and sees a digital map of the Earth being cluttered with purple blobs.

"What are those things?" Superman asks.

"They're breaches." Amanda answers.

"Breaches?"

"Portals. Portals to other dimensions. So far no Kryptonians have left any of the breaches, but they're there."

"Wait, there are other dimensions besides the Phantom Zone?"

"Apparently, yes. And now that explosion has opened up gateways to them all over the planet. As if Earth couldn't get any crazier. First aliens show up, and then months later it's confirmed that multiple other dimensions exist and now we've got portals leading to them. One thing's for sure though. Earth will never be the same again."

THE ADVENTURES OF SUPERMAN

 **A/N: To be Continued...so I have a couple of important announcements for these serieses going forward. Yes, there will be an Adventures of Superman Season 2. I have a story in mind, I just need to work out the details. If you liked this story, post a review about what you liked most about it or something. Another announcement is that this story will no longer be posted to the Supergirl category. It doesn't really have a lot to do about Supergirl and is getting pretty AU. It will be posted to the Comics Superman category. I have no real date on when it'll be posted, just stick around my profile and eventually you'll see when it's going to be posted.**

 **The Adventures of Superman (Season 2) in the Comics Category of Superman.**

 **But while you wait for that to be posted, why not read some of my other stories? I have one dealing with the Flash TV show. And a couple more serieses like The Batman, Season One and 2, and The Guardian Angel Season One, which is pretty interesting.**

 **Warning though, The Guardian Angel has a lot of typos and stuff so if you can get past that, it's pretty enjoyable. That story is actually not very popular and hasn't gotten a single view in the past month so if you did check it out, that would be fantastic, thanks.**

 **The Adventures of Superman Season 2 will not be the only thing coming out very soon, there will also be The Batman Season 3, The Guardian Angel Season 2, and a couple new serieses like Gypsy Season One (The Flash Character) and Manhunter Season One. Stay on my profile for more updates, and I'll see you in Season 2.**


End file.
